Only an ocean away
by Syntium
Summary: 2nd season from Wendy's pov, with a new main character. Please R&R! Chapter 10 and last part up!
1. Such eyes

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Seaquest, so please don't sue._

_Author's note: This is my first shot at writing a Seaquest fan fiction and English is not my first language, so bear with me. Any reviews, ideas on how to improve the story is very much welcomed:o)_

At first, when Wendy opened her eyes, she didn't know where she was. She stared up at the ceiling, and realized she was lying in a bed in a small alcove. Then memories from the day before came washing over her. She had arrived at SeaQuest yesterday, hired as the new CMO. Small butterflies stirred inside of her as she wondered what her new life onboard the submarine would be like.

She turned over to the side and looked at what was going to be her new home. It was a small room, sparsely furnished with only a desk and a chair, but still more luxurious than she had expected.

"_Well, I guess I get to put my own stamp on it. It could really use some flowers to start with_," she thought.

She got up out of the bed and started to get ready for the day.

All the science personnel had gathered by the moon pool on Sea deck. Most of the crew had been working on the original SeaQuest, and Wendy could sense a wide spectra of feelings in the air. From happy to see old friends, to an excruciating nervousness.

"_As if I didn't have enough of my own_," she thought.

Wendy noticed that when she had called out all the names and looked over the papers that the head of the science team, Ecco Dantori, was missing.

"_What a strange name_," she thought as she couldn't derive it from any particular language.

"Do you know where Ecco Dantori is?" she asked a blonde woman, who had identified herself as Marie before.

Even though she tried her best to hide it, everyone could see the wide smile on the woman's face at the mention of Ecco. It struck Wendy that Marie was in love with this person.

The girl then said that she didn't know where he was or could be found.

"_So it's a he_," Wendy thought.

When she was done at the moon pool, Wendy had been summoned to meet the Captain himself in the Ward room. Captain Nathan Bridger.

Going through what seemed almost endless hallways and corridors, it didn't take long until she realized she was lost.

The hallway was completely empty. To her right was a big double door, and something inside her told her that there were people behind that door. People she could ask for directions.

She knocked lightly on the door, and though she knew she could trust her instincts, it always came as a surprise when things turned just as the "voice" inside her had told.

"Come in," a voice came from behind the door.

She entered and saw a man sitting on the table. He was about 50 something and very casually dressed in a grey hooded sweater.

In the corner of her eye, Wendy noticed another man sitting down at the table, but for some reason her eyes hesitated to go there. There was some strange and undefinable vibes in the room, and she felt that they were coming from that man.

"Hi, I'm sorry to barge in on you like this, but could you tell me where I can find Captain Bridger?"

"Bridger? He's me," the man in the sweater answered and pointed at himself.

"You must be… Doctor Smith?" he asked after pressing some buttons on the computer.

She nodded.

"Come in. Doctor Smith, this is our head of science, Ecco Dantori. Since you're both part of the science team, I suspect you two will work closely together."

The man stood up and Wendy, almost unintentionally, locked eyes with him. The emotions that came over her were overwhelming. There was something ancient and powerful about him. His eyes were dark, shining blue. She had never seen such eyes before; it was like looking down in the deepest abyss in the deepest of oceans. His hair was short and sooty black and the face was exquisitely beautiful. He looked human, but didn't feel human.

"Who are you?" she spontaneously thought.

"I'm Ecco. Nice to meet you doctor Smith."

She could hear the words in her head as clearly as if he had spoken out loud. That amazed her, "talking" like this you never heard any actual words, but just intuitively knew what the other person was saying. And if you did hear any words, it was because both people were highly concentrated, almost in a trance. He must have incredibly strong telepathic powers for her to hear him so easily.

"You're a telepath," she thought, still lost in his eyes.

"So are you," he thought back.

"E-herm," Bridger discreetly broke the link between them.

Ecco turned to him and smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry, but Doctor Smith is an empath."

"Oh, another one." Bridger smiled.

"It was nice meeting you doctor Smith. I look forward to talking with you some more."

"So do I."

Ecco left and the room seemed to lose its strange glow.

"Who is he?" Wendy asked Captain Bridger.

"Ecco? I honestly don't know."

"He is not of this earth," she whispered faintly, still looking at the door through which he had left.

"Shall we continue with the interview perhaps? Please, be seated."

The sound of Bridger's voice snapped her back to reality.

"Oh, yes of course." She took place in the chair opposite of him.

"So, you can read minds?" Bridger started.

"Well, not exactly. I don't know what you're thinking, if that's what you're afraid of," she smiled. "Thoughts themselves are dead, and irrational. It is your mood, feelings you have, that we sense."

"Must be very interesting to have it like that?"

"No" she answered shortly "It's a gift I'd rather not have. To sense what other people feel, their fears, longings, every emotion you could think of, that's a heavy burden."

"I see," Bridger contemplated this for a while.

They left the subject, and continued with the interview.

Wendy was back at her quarters, when the call came that she was needed in Med Bay.

"_Already?_" she thought.

Her inside was still in turmoil after meeting this mysterious Ecco person. She wanted to see him again to see if her eyes had not deceived her. Maybe he wasn't real at all but a figure of her mind. She hoped that it wasn't so.

As she arrived to Med Bay she saw that Captain Bridger was already there, and alongside of him was a man she earlier had been introduced to as Commander Jonathan Ford. Lying on a bed was a man she did not recognize.

"Doctor Smith, this is Lieutenant Jim Brody. Would you like to check if he's alright?" Bridger said

"Certainly," she said and started to make the necessary preparations.

"What happened to you?" she asked the Lieutenant.

"I was at the GELF colony, when the GELFs started to rebel and take hostages" he answered.

"Were there any casualties?" Bridger asked.

"I had to get out of there pretty fast, sir."

"But the GELF population has lived peacefully ever since they were first created." Wendy heard herself say. She couldn't believe that the GELFs so suddenly changed their ways.

"Not for the past six months or so. Things have been changing around there. I don't know…subtle things. It's hard to describe."

"But they're artists and dancers," Wendy protested.

"They were bread to be warriors"

Wendy concentrated on the computer, checking the vital signs of Brody. They were fine; he was going to be ok.

Suddenly she realized that Bridger had left. As she reached out over Brody to get the blood pressure cuff, a wave of emotions came from him. Some people were just easier to read than others, and sometimes it felt as if the feelings practically pounced her and she couldn't do anything to stop it. Brody was one of those people. Wendy felt his attraction to her, something that made her feel very uncomfortable. She could sense his self confidence and the sexual undertones, and that it was directed to her, in what he was thinking.

"So, what's the prognosis? Will I live?"

Wendy looked into his eyes.

"Not long enough for what you're thinking," she said and left the room. She was certain that the Lieutenant had understood what she was referring to.

Wendy was busy working on Sea deck when she heard someone come through the doors.

When she looked up she saw that it was Ecco.

"Hi," he said. "I'm sorry for not being at the meeting earlier."

"That's ok," she smiled.

There was a splash from the moon pool and Wendy saw a man trying to lift up a refuse container.

"A little help over here?" he said.

They helped him with it and he jumped out of the moon pool.

He reached out his hand to Ecco.

"Seaman Anthony Piccolo at your service."

"My name is Ecco and I'm sorry," he said. "But I don't shake hands"

"Why?" Piccolo asked

"I'm a psychic; I get too many impulses that way."

Tony looked at Wendy in disbelief.

"What about you?" he said.

"I'm Wendy, and I'm a psychic too"

Tony's eyes opened wide in disbelief.

"Where did you find this?" she asked about the refuse container.

"Outside."

"Outside? In the ocean?"

"Yep."

Then Wendy noticed that Tony in fact had gills. He smiled at her surprised look.

"Yeah, people usually react that way."

Captain Bridger came in and alongside of him was Commander Ford and Ortiz.

Ortiz immediately started to scan the container with a sensor.

"Nothing," he said after a few seconds. "No readings of any kind of electronics or explosives. Beyond that…"

Then they heard a baby cry.

"Oh my God, get it open!" Wendy said.

They opened it and to her amazement she saw a GELF baby.

"Hey there."

"A GELF baby?" Ortiz said in disbelief.

"And they aren't supposed to be able to reproduce." Bridger said

"Well, it sure looks like the real thing to me," she said and gently lifted the baby up.

"If this is their baby, it means they are becoming human."

"Doctor Smith, take the baby to Med bay to see if it's alright. I'll send Dagwood over," Bridger said.

"Busy day, huh?" a voice came from behind her. Wendy was pleased to see that it was Ecco. Dagwood had just left Med Bay and the baby was in safe custody of Lucas.

"Indeed. I'll be happy when this is all over. First day of SeaQuest and all of this happens, it makes you wonder what the rest of the tour has got installed for us. I'm sorry, I'm just rambling," she smiled apologetically.

"No, no rambling is good," he smiled back.

Ecco looked searchingly at her. She felt him reading her like an open book and tried her best to feel neutral. She did not want him to know what effect he had on her.

"Are you reading me?" she asked though she very well knew the answer.

"Oh, I'm sorry," now it was his turn to apologize "Sometimes I just can't help myself, it just comes naturally, you know."

"Yeah, I do know," she said "What did you feel?"

"You are tired… All these emotions and a new place have worn you out, you need some rest," he said.

"Well, you don't need to be a psychic to figure that out" she laughed.

"I noticed that you tried to put up a wall, so I didn't go any deeper."

"You could have broke through that wall so easy as if it was made of spider web"

"Maybe… But it's more fun to get to know you slowly," he smiled and then left Med bay and for the second time that day she wondered who Ecco really was.


	2. Meeting with the aliens

_Thank you for your reviews! They are much much appreciated! _

Meeting with the aliens

Wendy had only been on SeaQuest for a few days when she got called to the Ward room. There was Captain Bridger, Commander Ford, Lucas and Ecco. There were also three men who had introduced themselves as General Thomas, Commander Scott Keller and Lieutenant Reinhardt.

"As you all may or may not know, the former SeaQuest had an extra terrestrial encounter.

Commander Ford, will you show us the footage?" said General Thomas.

"_An extra terrestrial encounter? Aliens?"_ Wendy thought confused.

Ford pressed a button on the remote and an image of the old SeaQuest Sea deck showed up on the monitor. Then she saw Darwin and beside him, by the moon pool was… An alien.

Wendy was stunned. A quick look around the room told her that she was the only one surprised. She vaguely heard the men planning, and she tried to catch Ecco's eye, but he listened attentively to what the others were saying.

Then Lieutenant Reinhardt took the remote and pressed play. Wendy saw two SeaQuest crew members holding up guns towards one of the aliens. The alien simply directed its arm towards them and the two men just dissolved into thin air. Wendy gasped.

"You were getting to this part, weren't you Captain Bridger?" said Reinhardt

She heard Bridger answer something about a de-ionization process. Wendy caught Ecco's eye.

"Don't worry," she heard his voice inside her head. "They don't mean us any harm."

She had a hard time to believe that after what she just had seen.

Wendy had a difficult time to wrap her head around what she had just been shown on the monitor. So when she was called to Sea deck to investigate some mysterious infection that Darwin had gotten she welcomed the distraction.

"Will he be alright?" Lucas asked.

"He's going to be just fine."

She heard O'Neill say that the aliens were responding to the signal. Her whole inside jumped when she realized that the aliens were actually coming!

They rushed up to the bridge, just in time to see their ship through the sea view window. Wendy could hardly believe what she saw; the ship was practically a rectangular box. Then from somewhere underneath the ship a smaller shuttle released itself and went to the SeaQuest Docking bay.

Wendy followed the others to the Docking bay.

The computer said that the docking was complete and Bridger ordered Henderson to open. The door opened and revealed three aliens, much like the ones she had seen on the video earlier.

"_This can't be happening"_ she thought amazed.

The aliens slowly descended the stairs. Their leader looked around at all the people and Wendy saw that its eyes stopped at Ecco. Then, in unison, the three aliens bowed. He answered the gesture equally courteous. That amazed her more than the aliens themselves, that they seemed to know one another.

"_But how would that be possible_?" she thought.

Bridger seemed as taken aback as she felt, but he soon collected his wits.

"Ah, on behalf of all the people of our confederations, we welcome you," he said.

In the Medical room at the Center for Marine research Wendy, with the help of Ecco, conducted a series of tests on the aliens.

"So, how are you holding up?" he asked. "It's not every day you get to meet aliens"

"Well, I think the first shock has subsided now. But I'm still curious why they greeted you so civil."

Wendy saw that he threw a quick glance at the aliens working on the treadmill.

"Beats me," he smiled and something told her he was lying. But if he didn't want to tell then she wouldn't pursue it.

She was heading for the Conference for the room for the Q & A when she was intercepted by General Thomas.

"Doctor Smith, you are a psychic, am I right?"

"Yes," she already had a feeling where this was going.

"I want you to read the aliens."

"I see. But why don't you ask Ecco? His powers are much greater than mine."

"Well…" the General seemed to look for the right words. "I know he's a psychic too, but we got to make use of your powers as well, don't we?" he smiled, but the smile felt hollow. Wendy got the distinct impression of a slight fear from the General at the mention of Ecco's name.

"So, you'll do it?"

"I don't like to read someone without their consent."

"I'm not asking, Doctor."

"Well, I'll try," she said diplomatically. A part of her was actually curious about the aliens.

They had all gathered in the conference room. The Q & A had hardly begun when she got a nod from General Thomas. Wendy took a deep breath and focused on the leader of the aliens. She sensed a restless anxiety, a worry that they were running out of time. Then it was like she hit a brick wall. She could not sense anything else. At first Wendy thought it was the alien blocking her, but then as she tried to push through she felt that the wall in fact came from Ecco. She looked up and saw a stern look on his beautiful face.

Wendy felt confused. How had he put up that wall? She had never heard of such a thing of a third party interrupting a link. And why had he done it?

After the Q & A, they took a bit of fresh air outside the Center. Wendy walked up to Ecco. He was wearing sun glasses so she couldn't see his deep blue eyes. She spontaneously tried to read him, but he felt totally blank and that threw her a little bit.

"How come you stopped me from reading the alien?"

"That was a dangerous thing that you did, he said. "We don't know these aliens, I mean, you could've accidentally started a war or something," he smiled slightly and now she could feel his concern for her.

"But how did you do it? I've never heard of anyone breaking a link between two people like that."

"Oh, it's easy. I f you want, I'll teach it to you some day."

Wendy wasn't sure if that was a power she wanted to have.

"You know, you have a lot of potential as a psychic. Don't be afraid to explore that side of you. Let me know if you want any help in developing your skills," Ecco said.

"Thank you for your offer," she answered.

They were all back at SeaQuest, on Sea Deck. Wendy had heard about the abduction of Commander Ford, Lieutenant Brody and Lucas, and she was deeply worried. Commander Keller was holding a drawing that Dagwood apparently had made. It was the same pattern as what he referred to as Darwin's tattoo.

Henderson came in with Dagwood.

Bridger held up the drawing.

"Did you do this?"

"Yes," Dagwood answered.

"What does it mean?"

"I don't know. Is Lucas ok?"

"I hope so."

"Was there anyone who told you to draw them?" Wendy asked, thinking someone might have been communicating with Dagwood telepathically.

"No. I just did it, all by myself.

"I think the aliens were sending a message, to Dagwood and Darwin," Wendy said.

"Why would they do that?" Bridger asked.

Wendy shrugged. She couldn't understand much of this either.

Then O'Neill came in. Bridger showed him the drawing and he suggested that maybe it was Temecuan. Wendy didn't pay anymore attention to what they were saying. She instead turned to Darwin in the pool and closed her eyes, rid herself of all emotions so that she would be open for new ones, and tried to read Darwin. But he was silent. After a few minutes she gave up and then she realized that everyone had gone except for Ecco, who was sitting on one of the stairs.

"He didn't want to talk?" he smiled.

"Ah, no. It's all very strange, don't you think? Why would the aliens send a message ahead that we can't read?"

"Maybe it wasn't meant for us to read," Ecco said.

"Then who is supposed to read it?"

"I don't know, I'm just speculating."

Suddenly the whole day seemed to catch up with Wendy. She felt unnaturally tired.

"Well, it's late, I think I'm off to bed, she said and managed to suppress a yawn. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Wendy was asleep almost before her head had hit the pillow. When she woke up the next morning, she didn't remember a thing about the aliens.


	3. Homo Delphinus

_So, here is the third part of my story. I'm not overall pleased with how it came out, but decided to post it anyway. Maybe you have some ideas on how to improve it :o)_

Homo Delphinus 26/6 2006

As the days went by, Wendy slowly adjusted to the life onboard the enormous submarine. She had had no more meetings with the head of science, Ecco Dantori, until one day when she stood on the bridge looking out the sea view window.

SeaQuest was in dock refilling supplies and such, and most of the ship was empty. The only person beside herself on the bridge was Lucas, who was doing some work on the computers.

Wendy was deep in her own thoughts when suddenly she became aware of that a black shadow had flown by outside the sea view window.

"What was that?" she asked Lucas.

"What was what?"

"It looked like someone swimming by, but it couldn't be Tony, could it? Isn't he on shore leave? And beside it was moving way too fast to be a human."

"Ah, that would be Ecco then."

"Ecco?"

"Yes, he's often out swimming like that. He swims like a dolphin and just as fast."

Wendy let the words sink in.

"Wait, you're telling me he can swim as fast as a dolphin?" Wendy said and if she hadn't seen it herself she would have thought Lucas was winding her up.

"Yes. Don't ask me how he's doing it, he's a bit of an enigma."

"Yeah, I'll say."

"You can probably catch him on Sea deck when he comes back in." Lucas smiled.

"Thanks."

Wendy hurried to Sea deck just in time to see one grey shadow, being Darwin, and one black beside him going just as fast and smooth, that had to be Ecco swimming up to the edge of the moon pool.

"Been out for a swim?" Wendy asked as he broke the surface

"Yes I have."

"I saw you through the sea view window, you were moving very fast. How do you do that?"

"I don't know, I just do it. I just know that I've always loved swimming and that I'm good at it," he smiled.

"But you're so fast!"

Ecco just shrugged and Wendy got the feeling there was something he wasn't telling.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get out of this wet suit," he said and jumped out of the moon pool.

"Ah, yes of course."

Wendy puzzled watched him leave.

The crew's psychological profiles were due for an update, and Wendy found it very interesting to listen to the crew member's dreams and life stories. Though it did wear her out emotionally, and sometimes she would get terrible headaches afterwards.

Today was one of those headache days. She was going through some papers and notes and feeling very weary when there was a knock on the door and Wendy looked up to see Ecco standing in the door way. Her heart leapt at the sight of him and she felt nervous as a school girl again when she realized that she actually were going to talk to him.

"Hey," she said and tried to remain calm. "Come on in and take a seat."

But he remained in the door way, looking at her thoughtfully.

"You are tired" he then stated.

"Well, yes I have a slight headache," she lied when her head was actually pounding.

Ecco stepped into the room.

"Why don't you lay down for a while?" he said and motioned to the couch.

"I can't, I have a job to do, to update your profile remember?" she smiled and inside she was glad to feel his concern.

"Come on, I'm sure my profile can wait a little. Humor me."

"Alright," she gave in and lay down on the couch. Ecco pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Now, give me your hand."

"What?"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to probe you," he smiled.

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I'm just going to give you a little image to rest by," he said and took her hand in his. It felt warm and gave Wendy little flutter inside.

"Take a deep breath, and relax. Close your eyes. Don't try to fight what's coming."

Wendy did so and soon she could see an image of a beach appearing before her inside her head.

"What do you see?" Ecco asked.

"A beach."

"Good! You are very accessible. Let the image sink in and focus on it."

Wendy took another deep breath and did what she was told. Soon it really felt as she was at the beach looking out on the ocean. Warm colors painted an unearthly beautiful sunset at the horizon and she could actually feel the warm sand beneath her bare feet. The soft sound of waves lapping was soothing to hear. She sat down in the sand and just took in the beautiful scenery. Wendy had never felt more relaxed than she did sitting on this beach.

Waking up, Wendy felt more relaxed than she ever had done. With a sigh of pleasure she noticed that the headache was completely gone. And so was Ecco. A quick glance at the clock told her that she had been sleeping for almost an hour. Or sleeping? Hadn't she only been in a trance? It had felt like very strong and vivid dream. No, she couldn't explain the experience even to herself.

She ran into Ecco in the Mess Hall.

"That was a sweet thing that you did. But don't think it will get you out of having the session," she laughed softly. "How about tomorrow?"

"I wouldn't dream of it. Tomorrow sounds fine, I'll see you then," he smiled.

Wendy was in her bed, trying her best to sleep, but her thoughts wouldn't let her. Over and over again, she came back to the same thought.

"_I'm going to see him tomorrow"_ and it always caused a tingling inside her. Wendy couldn't hide to herself any longer that she was actually beginning to fall for Ecco. Part of what attracted her to him, was that he wasn't easy to read, at all. She had gone out with men that she easily could read the feelings of, and that could be quite disturbing. She knew if the feelings that the man had for her was sincere, or if he just wanted to sleep with her. And quite frankly, it bored her to know these things in advance, so she usually broke it off after a couple of dates. That's if they didn't get scared off when she told them she was a psychic. But with Ecco… With Ecco it was different. Wendy didn't know how he felt about her at all, and it both made her feel like she was almost normal, but also frustrated that she didn't know.

She tossed and turned but eventually fell into a restless sleep.

"So… How do you like it here at SeaQuest?" Wendy initiated the session.

"To be this close and to work with and study what I love the most, the ocean, it's great! And I really like the rest of the crew and consider them my friends."

"What about your family? How do they feel about you being away for so long?"

"My only family is my brother and two sisters. And we don't see each other that often anyway."

"You aren't close to your siblings?"

"Yes, we are close, but we don't meet that much."

"And no girlfriend waiting?" Wendy couldn't help herself but asking. She was smiling to take the edge of her curiosity.

"No," he laughed and she was very pleased with the answer.

"As you probably know, it's hard to meet someone when you're a psychic," he continued more serious. "I mean, I look at girls and I see right through them most of the time."

Wendy nodded, she knew exactly how it was.

"To change the subject… What do you dream about at night? Do you have any reoccurring dreams?"

Ecco's face grew dark.

"I sometimes dream about the future," he said shortly. It was obvious that he didn't want to go any further down that road. Wendy didn't know what to say so she waited.

"To dream about the future, is hard," he said slowly after being quiet for while.

"Especially to dream about what is and will be done to the ocean, the reefs, the animals living in it…"

"I understand, it must be painful."

"You don't know the half of it."

"Tell me," she said softly.

He sighed.

"For every oil spill, every reef that's destroyed or every whale that's killed, I hurt. The sea gives us life and we thank it by laying waste to it! The human mind can be so one track minded at times," Wendy could see that he was really suffering.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to get so worked up."

"That's alright."

They were both silent for a while. Ecco seemed deep in his own thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

The sound of her voice seemed to have startled him a little.

"Ah, I was just thinking…" he smiled. I don't want to sound that pessimistic. There's been a lot of improvement over the past twenty years too in regards to the ocean. The work Greenpeace and other organizations do, is amazing."

"Well, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Wendy smiled.

"The time is up already? Time sure flies when you're having fun," he laughed and got up out of the chair.

"I'll see you around then," he continued and walked through the door.

"I hope so" Wendy whispered.


	4. The second element

_I SO apologize for the _ long delay. _But between hospital visits and such, I haven't had much desire to write. Until now that is. But, to compensate for the long awaited update (?), this chapter is about twice as long as the previous three was . Hope it's not too long for you, because the next one might be equally as long (no promises). But I do have the whole story in my head , so I don't plan to leave you hanging. It just might take some time to type it all down :) Anyhoo... I'll stop ranting now and you'll read my chapter. And again, any reviews or thoughts on how to improve on the story I'll be delighted to get._

The Second Element

Wendy closed down the vidcall she just received from her parents that were congratulating her on her birthday.

Though she knew she could talk to them anytime, and even see them on the screen, closing down always left a hole inside of her because she missed them so much. Wendy had always been close to her family, especially her father. She was daddy's little girl as he aways used to say. She was close to her mother as well but not in the same way as with her dad.

Her mother had often been away on duty, pursuing her career in the navy. And it had payed off. Her mother was now a well respected admiral. But she had many times been away on Wendy's birthdays and holidays. Sometimes Wendy had been bitter and resented her mother for not being there. But now, when she herself was in the navy she understood how hard it must have been for her mother.

But her father had more than made up for the lack of her mother. While Admiral Lexington Fischer-Smith was an out and out navy soldier and did not often show her affection for her child. And even though Wendy, like her mother, had chosen the way of the navy she felt more related to her father. Christopher Smith was more of a dreamer, and when he wasn't working as a nurse at the local hospital, he was out in his shed working on some invention or another.

Wendy remembered with a smile how he used to play with her, push her higher and higher on the swing. She often thought that it was from his side that she had gotten her sensitivity.

Wendy's deep thoughts was interrupted by a beeping sound. She answered the voice on her PAL telling her that there was an emergency at the Sea deck. She reached for her medical bag and hurried to the Mag-Lev.

When she finally arrived at the moon pool, there was no one there.

"Hello?" she called, but there was no answer.

As she stepped down the stairs, she saw Darwin swim up to the edge of the moon pool.

"Hey, Darwin. I was told there was a medical emergency here. Do you know anything about it?"

"No, no emergency." came the mechanical voice of Darwin's vocoder.

"Darwin just wanted to say..."

"SURPRISE!" a crowd called out behind Wendy and that startled her. All of the SeaQuest crew came out of their hiding places.

Wendy felt a bit stunned at first but soon she laughed along with the crew. Dagwood came up to her and gave her some paper flowers. And then she saw Ecco make his way through the crowd. He gave her a light kiss on the cheek, which caused a heatwave run through her body.

"You'll get my present later," he whispered in her ear.

A cake in the shape of a giant head was rolled out by Ortiz, but Wendy didn't notice it. It was as if a breeze had blown by, like a psychic scent, a premonition or a warning.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" Bridger asked

Then the psychic power hit her like a ton of bricks. Wendy groaned and fell to her knees. She vaguely felt Ecco's arms around her and his voice as from a distance.

"Put up a wall. You can do it!"

"No I can't," she cried. "It's too strong!"

Then suddenly she felt power flow from Ecco like a silver river that pushed away this maelstrom of psychic power.

Wendy took a deep breath.

"Thank you," she whispered faintly to Ecco.

"What happened?" Bridger asked.

"It was like a psychic power ten times stronger than anything I've ever felt before."

"Did you sense anything else?" Ecco asked,

"Danger. And anger. Lots of anger. But also sadness. No I'm not making any sense," she said and got to her feet, still feeling a little dizzy.

"Are you alright? Maybe we should get you to Med bay."

"No I'm fine now. I just wonder what that was."

Shortly after, Captain Bridger received a call from Secretary general McGath. He told Bridger what had happened, that during a UEO meeting a man that called himself the Avatar had appeared out of nowhere and put several of UEO personnel into comas.

"When did this happen?" Bridger asked

McGath told him the time.

"But that must have been what Wendy felt," Bridger thought out loud.

"What? You mean she sensed the attack? She is a psychic isn't she?"

"Yes she is."

"Bring her here, and take the other psychic with you, Ecco is his name isn't it? And take whomever you see fit too"

McGath bid them to sit down, and they did so, except for Wendy who remained standing. She was still upset after hearing what happened at the UEO meeting.

"So the man appeared out of nowhere?" Commander Ford asked.

A very tired and weary Secretary general answered: "Yes. He was flying a few feet up in the air and there was a strange glow of different colors around around him. He said join me in hell, and a bolt shot out of his finger and hit general Reed in the chest and Reed fell into a coma. Do you two know of anyone that could have done this?" McGath turned to Wendy and Ecco.

"I have no idea who could have this kind of psychic power. Except for..." Wendy hesitated.

"Who?" the Secretary general sounded a bit more sharply than intended.

Wendy sighed.

"Ecco."

McGath's shoulder's relaxed. "Well, I know it wasn't you," he said turned to Ecco.

"This was a fair haired man perhaps in his early to mid thirties and he called himself the Avatar of our dreams."

"It's a Hindu name. It means a god that appears as a man. Especially a destroyer or rebuilder of worlds," Lucas said

"Nonetheless, we have ordered all known psychics to report to Camp Arnold where they will be given drugs known to suppress psyonic powers until all of this is over."

"That's absurd! Not to mention against civil rights!" Bridger outbursted.

"I know! But what can we do? We're fighting for our lives here!"

McGath took a deep breath.

"Is there anything you two can do about this?" he turned to Ecco and Wendy with pleading eyes.

"Alright, I'll do it. But not Wendy. It's too dangerous," Ecco spoke up for the first time.

"It's dangerous for you too!" Wendy protested.

Ecco gave her a wry smile.

"I'll manage"

"Alright, we will go to the UEO guest house, there we will consider our next move," McGath concluded.

"UEO rounds up spyers," Wendy read from the computer. She suddenly felt very tired. She and Captain Bridger were sitting in the upstairs living room in the UEO safe house. Ecco had locked himself in one of the bedrooms and had asked not to be disturbed.

Wendy felt edgy and restless, she could have used his assuring smile and the feeling of security he gave her.

"They're just afraid," Bridger answered.

"I just don't understand who could do such a thing. I mean, part of what makes us psychic is the empathy we feel for other people," she said and started pacing the room.

Bridger was speechless.

Suddenly Wendy froze.

"The Avatar! He's here!"

"It wants McGath," Bridger said and they hurried for the stairs

"Get Commander Ford," Bridger urged Lucas.

As they got into the kitchen, Wendy couldn't believe what she saw.

A man, flying a few feet up in the air and glowing with many colors as McGath had described, like as if he had multiple auras.

"I am the Avatar of your dreams, and I have come for you," the man said and raised his arm towards McGath.

"No!" Wendy shouted and stood in front of the Secretary general.

"You think your puny powers are enough to stop me? Well think again!" and directed his arm towards Wendy. A flash shot out of his hand, and Wendy instinctively jumped to the side. The bolt hit Bridger who fell to the floor.

"Join me in hell!" the Avatar shouted and another flash shot out of his hand that hurled McGath's body across the room.

Then many things happened all at once. The Avatar disappeared and Wendy hurried to check if the Secretary general had a pulse, Ecco came into the room as if from out of nowhere. Then soldiers came bursting through the door.

"Watch out! Spyer!" and they all directed their guns towards Wendy who got her heart in her throat.

But in the corner of her eye, she saw Ecco make a motion with his arm, and it seemed like the soldiers froze in their positions.

"What did you do?" Bridger, who had gotten to his feet, asked.

"You have to hurry Wendy, I can't hold them much longer."

"But..." Wendy started.

"There's no time! You have an idea who can help you, right? Go there as quickly as possible," he interrupted, not for a second taking his eyes of the soldiers.

Sweat broke out on Ecco's forehead, Wendy could see what a strain it was on him. She threw a quick glance at Captain Bridger who nodded.

"There's a boat outside, take that and go wherever you need to go," Ford said.

"Run!" Ecco shouted and Wendy didn't hesitate no more. She ran out to the bridge, jumped into the boat and drove away.

Back in the house Ecco staggered and just managed to grab hold of a chair to stay standing up.

The soldiers blinked and looked like they had been startled out of sleep.

"Where's the spyer?" their leader asked.

"Spyer? There's no spyer,"Ecco said.

"But the Avatar got McGath so we have to get him to hospital," Bridger said

The soldier nodded and ordered a member of his crew to call an ambulance and to search the rest of the house .The soldiers moved out.

"What did you do?" Bridger whispered to Ecco, who looked worn out.

"Oh, I just hindered them a bit. And of course a tad bit of forgetfulness so that they wouldn't remember Wendy," Ecco whispered back with a tired smile.

Wendy drove the boat at maximum speed, hoping she would not run into the coastguard.

She did have an idea of who to ask, but how would Ecco had known that? The thought of him reading her mind both frightened her and delighted her.

Frightened because then he must know of her feelings for him, but at the same time it gave her a little tingling inside if he knew. Sometimes, she got the sense that he wasn't uninterested, but other times she didn't feel anything at all from him and that frustrated her.

"_I guess that's how normal people have it"_ she thought with a wry smile.

An hour and a half later she arrived at the university. The halls still looked the same after all these years, so she went straight to professor Bingham's classroom, hoping to find him there.

Sure enough, she found him there behind his desk. The rest of the classroom was empty.

"Wendy," Professor Bingham greeted her merrily.

She gave him a hug.

"I suppose you have heard of this Avatar?" Wendy started.

"Yes, the UEO has been here all day asking questions, but I think they finally gave up on me".

"So, what do you think of all of this?"

"It's all very strange," Bingham said. "I have never heard of any psychic this strong."

Wendy got a brief thought about Ecco, but pushed it away.

"I don't understand it, to cause this much pain would torture a psychic doing it."

"And yet it felt exactly like a psychic projection."Wendy said.

Professor Bingham took of his glasses and started cleaning them with his shirt. Wendy knew that this was a sign of him being in deep contemplation.

"Maybe..." he said at length. "Maybe something is amplifying his powers somehow, but how I do not know. But I do think that since this Avatar isn't feelings his victims pain and fear, he can't really be there. Just a phantom"

"You think?" Wendy said sceptically.

"It's the only explanation I can think of," Bingham said.

"_Wendy, are you alright?"_ she heard Ecco's voice in her head and that made her slightly jump at the surprise.

"_Yes, yes I'm fine, but how could you reach me at this distance?"_

"_Distance is not a problem, but I am in a deep trance. I will lend you my powers so that you can defeat this Avatar."_

"_Lend me your powers? How?"_ Wendy thought back confused.

"_Don't worry about how, just relax and let it come to you, don't fight it."_

Suddenly she felt the same silver river flow through her body as before. Only this time a thousand times stronger. Wendy gasped and Professor Bingham looked questionally at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked but Wendy didn't answer. She was too busy sorting out all the impressions coming at her, it felt like her senses were abused all at once. The impressions were so strong! She had never felt anything like it. She felt stronger in every way, both physically and mentally. It was as if here was nothing she couldn't do. Ecco was inside her, working through her and she liked the feeling. She could with ease read professor Bingham's concern for her and feel that there were other people in the rooms nearby, even on the other floors!

But soon she got other things on her mind. The psychic breeze, as she called it, blew by again and sure enough, within seconds the Avatar appeared.

"What do you want?" Wendy asked.

"I am the Avatar of your dreams," he said like before, only this time his voice was much softer.

"And I have come for you," he reached his arm towards Wendy, who instinctively created a soft, blue glittering shield. She felt Professor Bingham's surprise in the back of her head. But no one was more surprised than Wendy herself.

Was this the kind of power that Ecco bestowed? Then he wasn't human. He couldn't be! Wendy's thoughts went like a race car in her head, but she soon remembered the dilemma she was in.

"What do you want from me?" Wendy asked, without lowering the shield. She could sense that with Ecco's powers, she was the stronger of the two.

The Avatar seemed surprised she had put up the shield. He lowered his arm and Wendy did the same, letting go of the shield but still with all her senses at full stretch.

"It's your eyes," the Avatar continued. "So filled with kindness and yet you are so strong. Join with me. Merge with me."

"This isn't the way. Let me see you as a person."

A trace of sorrow flew over the Avatar's face. Then it grew hard.

"I'm afraid that is not possible."

Meanwhile Wendy had gotten multiple flashes of a man who looked like the Avatar lying in a dark room, and the word Aleph kept popping up.

The Avatar disappeared in a flash. Wendy was panting and shaking, but then a soothing emotion filled up inside of her that came from Ecco.

"I have to get out of here," she said after calming herself down a bit and ran back up the stairs.

Wendy ran as fast as she could to the university shuttle bay. She noticed that she could run much, much faster and guessed that it was yet another power Ecco bestowed.

She took an university shuttle and drove away. She had a vague idea of what Aleph stood for and lucky for her, the Aleph colony was not far away.

Wendy contacted the SeaQuest to tell them what had happened and what she had found out about the Avatar.

"Ok, we're following you to the Aleph colony," Bridger said.

" I think it's best if I went there by myself. So I can slip in by surprise," she answered.

"No, it's too dangerous for you to go in there alone. I'm sending Jonathan with a small landing party."

"But..." Wendy started.

"This is no time for negotiation, Wendy. It will be as I have said," Bridger stated firmly.

"Ok, but I'll be fine. Ecco is with me," she said cryptically and closed the connection to SeaQuest.

Both Wendy's little shuttle and the one from SeaQuest docked at the same time at the Aleph colony.

Bridger had, true to his words, only sent a small landing party consisting of Commander Ford, Henderson, Ortiz and Lucas.

"What is this place?" Lucas asked

"It's a place where they take care of coma patients," Wendy answered absentmindedly.

"More like sending them away to vegetate," Ortiz said.

Wendy spotted a man lying on the floor and hurried up to him. It was a nurse by the looks of his id card. She checked the man's pulse. She could vaguely feel it.

"Is he dead?" Henderson asked.

"No, he seems to be in a coma like the rest of them."

They continued their walk through the eerie halls of the Aleph colony, finding both patients, doctors and nurses all in a coma. After a while they came upon some sort of examining room, with a man lying on a table with various medical machines around him.

"It's the Avatar," Wendy whispered

They slowly approached the table, Ford, Henderson and Ortiz first with their guns ready.

Wendy began examining the medical chart and the vital status of the man.

"It says here that his name is Charles Ross and that he was in a car accident."

Suddenly she felt the psychic breeze blow by and it made all of the little hairs in the back of her neck stand up.

Soon there was a flash that almost blinded the crew, and the Avatar appeared.

"Why do you keep torturing me?!" he screamed.

"We're only trying to help you," Wendy pleaded.

"I don't believe you. You're with the torturers!"

Ford and Ortiz fired their guns at the Avatar, but their laser beams just went right through him.

"You fools" You think you can harm me?"

"Ok, so I'll join you instead," Wendy said.

Though she was terrified to do it, she closed her eyes and forced herself to relax and free her spirit from her body. She had never done anything like this before, but she suspected that, having Ecco's powers made it a whole lot easier.

It wasn't at all what Wendy had imagined. At first she felt as if she was blind, spinning around in huge maelstrom, which almost made her stomach turn. Suddenly, Wendy felt her feet on firm ground. Slowly she opened her eyes and confused looked around, To her left was a deep abyss, with red clouds forming in it. There was also a suspension bridge which led to the other side of the abyss. There she could see a big house. Wendy saw that there was lights on in some of the windows. To her right was a huge mountain wall, and the top of the mountain was lost in the clouds. It was twilight and some stars could be spotted in the sky.

Then Wendy noticed that there was a narrow path in front of her leading down the mountain. As she strained her eyes she saw three figures slowly coming towards her. They were clad in different colored cloaks. The first one was dark pink, the middle one bright yellow and the third sparkling green. Wendy got her heart in her mouth. Who were these three figures and what were they doing there? Were they friendly or...? And what was she doing here, she thought she would meet the Avatar?

The suspension bridge looked rickety and she did not dare to take that as a place of refuge and behind her the mountain stopped the way.

"Fear not, Wendy Smith, daughter of Christopher Smith," a female voice spoke and Wendy quickly spun around. The three cloaked figures had in only seconds arrived where Wendy stood despite the slowness which they had moved in before. The woman who had spoken was clad in dark pink cloak. Then there was a man in the yellow cloak, who had eyes like sulfur. Wendy felt like looking at a crackling fire. The third person, who was also a woman, had emerald green eyes, same color as her cloak.

"Fear not," the first woman continued. For the one you know as Ecco is our brother. I am Jeralynthia, this is my brother Endrean and our sister, Chandra."

"Ecco speaks with great reverence of you, Wendy. That's why we decided to help you," Endrean said and a merry smile playing on his lips.

"Help me? Where am I?"

"We are in another dimension. Or suffice it to say we are in the space between your mind and Charles'. His mind is in that house," Chandra said and her voice reminded Wendy of a light breeze through leaves in the forest.

"You mean I have to go over this rickety bridge?" Wendy said and felt panic build up inside of her.

"Don't worry" Endrean said. "As I said, we are here to help. We will not let anything happen to you.

Ecco would have our hides if it did" Endrean laughed merrily.

"I will go first," Jeralynthia said, and as she got closer, Wendy could see that even her eyes were dark pink

Endrean motioned her to follow, and she carefully chose her steps. It seemed like it took forever for Wendy to get over the suspension bridge since there were gaping holes here and there. She worried that her slow speed would aggravate the three mysterious cloaked figures. She had barely thought the thought through when Endrean said: "Relax, take your time."

"What, you too are mind readers?" Wendy said with a shaky voice.

"Not really, that's mostly Ecco's department. But yes, we have a certain amount of sensitivity as well," Endrean answered.

"Yeah, I dare say you do."

At length, they were at the front door of the house. Wendy didn't feel afraid anymore. She had Ecco's powers in her, in fact it felt almost as if himself were inside of her. And meeting his siblings, who was probably as powerful as he was, made her even more confident.

She knocked lightly on the door, but no one came to open it. Wendy slowly raised her hand and clutched the door knob and turned it. The door was open.

"Here goes nothing," she said and felt more tense then she ever had done.

The room inside was dark, except for a few lit candles. There seemed to be nothing more in the room but a huge spiral stair.

"Guess there is no other way to go but up," Jeralynthia said laconically .

Wendy nodded and slowly they made their way up the stair. When they got to the upper floor, they saw that there was a door open, and lights came out of the room. _"But not in a welcoming way,"_ Wendy thought. _"More like the fire from a dragon's den,"_ and caught herself wondering where she got that simile from.

"We are right here behind you," Endrean whispered.

Inside the room was a fireplace with a fire burning in the hearth. On the floor was various toys and books scattered. A piano stood in one of the corners. Suddenly, Wendy saw a man standing in another doorway. It was the Avatar, but now he looked more like Charles Ross, confused and afraid.

"Who... who are you?" he said to Wendy. He didn't seem to take notice of the other three behind her and that puzzled Wendy.

"I am Wendy Smith, and I entered your mind to help you."

"What are you talking about? " he glanced at the fireplace. "I don't need your help, I found the fire. I am the Avatar," he said but he didn't sound as convincing as before. "You're just a nightmare or here to take away my powers. Well, I rather kill you first than let that happen," he said in a sharp voice, but had barely raised his arm when Wendy heard a sword being drawn, and arrows directed towards Charlie. It was Ecco's siblings who had stepped forward and now stood protectively in front of her. It surprised Wendy as much as Charlie. It was as if he first now had payed attention to them.

"I am sorry, but if you harm this woman, then we have to kill you, and that's something neither of us wants," Endrean said with his bow ready to fire as soon as necessary.

Jeralynthia who stood in front of Charlie and had a long sword directed towards him, said: "I suggest you listen to what Wendy have to say instead."

Wendy, who was still in shock about the way things have turned out, pleaded: "Please, lower your weapons. There'll be no killing!"

After the mysterious trio had exchanged looks, Jeralynthia sheathed her sword, Chandra and Endrean lowered their bows. Wendy took a deep sigh to calm herself down.

"Charlie," she said in a soft voice. "This, what we're experiencing now, this is a dream. But in the real world you're trapped in a coma, lying on an examining table in the Aleph colony. And what you think is a dream is real. The Avatar as you call him, he is stalking the planet while you sleep and has put several people into comas."

Charlie thought long and hard about this.

"But if it is as you say," he said at length, "then how am I going to get back?"

Wendy walked up to him.

"Come with me," she said and after a small amount of hesitation he did. She led him to the balcony doors and opened them

"You see that light? That's your conscious mind

"What if it is a trick?"

"That's a risk you have to take."

Wendy reached out her hand.

"Take it," she said softly.

He slowly raised his hand and clasped hers.

"Now I know why Ecco have such pride in his voice when he speaks of you. Goodbye Wendy Smith. May our paths cross again," Jeralynthia said and the three bowed their heads.

"Thank you," she said simply, with a lump in her throat because she wasn't used to be spoken to in such a solemn way. And Ecco had talked about her with his brother and sisters. And with pride! Maybe he wasn't uninterested after all! The thought made Wendy's heart do back flips.

She turned to Charlie.

"You see there are already a few steps there? All you have to do is keep building the steps up to the light."

What if I can't do it?" Then we'll fall into the abyss!"

"I've seen your neural pathways, the steps are there, you just have to believe they are."

Charlie clutched Wendy's hand harder and got a decisive look on his face.

"Ok. I'll do it!" he said and tryingly put his right foot on the first step, with Wendy following him.

She sensed that Charlie felt braver when he realized that the step were holding them up.

They took it slowly, step by step, but soon Wendy had to shield her eyes of the bright light.

Suddenly she was in the maelstrom again, spinning around. When she opened her eyes she felt disoriented and dizzy, but that was not the worst. She also felt an enormous emptiness inside of her, and instinctively knew that Ecco had left her body. That made her want to cry her heart out, it was as if he had left a big hole in her.

"Wendy is back!" she heard Henderson's voice as from a distance.

"So is Charles", said Jonathan.

Ortiz helped Wendy back to her feet and she walked up to Charlie where he was lying.

"Welcome back! How are you feeling?"

He looked tired and swallowed hard.

"Where... Where am... I? What happened?" he said, straining his withered muscles to the utmost to speak.

"You're in the Aleph colony. You've been in a coma for two years, but now everything's going to be alright,"she said softly

"I.. can't... move!"

"You will, in time, with lots of physiotherapy," said Wendy.

"We're from the SeaQuest and we will take you to a hospital where you will receive proper care," Jonathan Ford said.

Back in the SeaQuest shuttle, after making sure that Charlie was comfortable, Wendy sank down on a seat, completely worn out. But most of all she felt empty, as if she lacked some vital part of her body. She stared out through one of the windows of the shuttle without a single thought in her head.

When they arrived at SeaQuest, they found that the Captain himself were waiting for them. Wendy hinted Ecco behind him. She gave some orders to the nurses to take Charlie to Med Bay and arrange for a shuttle to take him to the nearest hospital.

"What happened?" Bridger asked when she tried to walk past him.

"You'll have to ask the others, I'm too weary." she answered shortly, but when she caught eyes with Ecco she thought:_"My quarters. Now!"_ she knew that with his powers he had heard her loud and clear.

Wendy had more or less been running to her quarters, and was now restlessly pacing up and down the floor, when Ecco knocked lightly on the open door and stepped down into her quarters. Their eyes met and they stood both silent for a long while just looking into each others eyes without speaking in either way. Then Wendy couldn't take it no more. She ran up to him and fell into his arms and started crying uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry I had to do that to you," he said softly with his lips to her hair. "But it was the only way we could beat the Avatar."

Wendy was sobbing and crying for a good while, just trying to be as close to Ecco as possible so she could regain that feeling he had given her, instead of the loneliness she felt now. And though she was enjoying him gently stroking her hair, she suddenly pushed him away hard and angrily wiped away the tears.

"Who are you?" she cried. "I want to know! No more evasions, just tell me who you really are! You're not human, so what are you? Some kind of alien?" Wendy screamed though far back in her head she had a vague idea of who Ecco really was, she just didn't want to think the thought to the end. Ecco sighed, drove his hand through his hair. He suddenly looked very weary and...Old? Wendy couldn't describe it better, it was as if he had aged many lifetimes in only seconds.

"I guess you have the right to know..." he started. "My name is not Ecco, that's just a pet name from my brother and sisters that I use when I am among people."

He straightened, and his expression had gone from weary to proud.

"My real name is Eccorion, and my title is Prince of the Sea ."

At first, Wendy didn't want to believe him, but then multiple images flashed through her mind. Having Ecco's powers and feeling she could send off a wave of water with just a motion of her arm, the incredible fast swimmer that he was and could be under water without air for a long time. But most of all she remembered the hurt in his eyes when he during the session talked about the devastation of the sea.

She started pacing the room again, trying to grasp all of the information. It felt like a million questions popped up in her head all at once.

"And I take it that, ah... Your sisters and brother also are some kind of..." Wendy became silent because she didn't know the exact word to describe it.

"Yes. Endrean is Prince of Fire, Jeralynthia, or Jen for short, is Princess of the Wind and Chandra Princess of the Earth."

"And what are you doing at SeaQuest? What's your agenda?" she said defensively.

"The four of us are fighting a war, against demons trying to get into this world from their dimension. The war has been going on for eons and sometimes, when we need a break or so, we go into this world to interact with humans. Endrean and Jen not so much because of their different eye color. And it's hard sometimes to blend in, or not to intervene with the powers that we have."

"Why can't you? Help people with your powers?"

"We are, by keeping the demons at bay. But show it among a crowd or so... People are so afraid of things that are different, it would frighten them."

Wendy nodded absentmindedly.

"And what... You live at the bottom of the ocean too?"

"I do" Ecco answered calmly.

She shook her head. This was just too much information all at once.

"I'll leave you alone now. But..."

"But what?"

"I still have your birthday present to give you. Meet me at Sea Deck by the Moon pool tomorrow at dawn," Ecco said with a smile.

Wendy felt confused for a short while and asked the only thing she could think of: "What shall I wear?"

"A wet suit," Ecco answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Then he left.


	5. The treasure that cannot be stolen I

_First of, I'd like to thank all of you who has reviewed my story. I appriceate it so much! In fact I bounce up and down in my chair when I get a review :o). And at the same time it is an inspiration to keep on writing the story, so thank you! But anyway.. I've divided this chapter into two parts, so that it wouldn't be too long. And heeere's the first part! Enjoy :o)_

The treasure that cannot be stolen

Part I

The alarm clock rang, and Wendy gave it a good hit to end the annoying sound, which abruptly made it stop.

She yawned, and stretched her arms and legs to make her limbs wake up. Every fibre in Wendy's body screamed that it was to early, go back to sleep, and a look at the alarm clock told her that it was five o'clock in the morning. Then she remembered that she was to meet Ecco by the Moon pool. Yes, Ecco... The Prince of the Sea, nonetheless. Wendy had been so tired yesterday that she had went straight to bed after Ecco left and almost immediately fallen into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Now it all seemed like a dream, the Avatar, having Ecco's immense powers. When she thought about it she still missed him, the feeling of having him inside her. It was a tearing, cutting feeling and it had not ceased since yesterday. Now she knew what he meant when he had said that he was sorry. Wendy sighed and got herself out of bed and prepared for the day.

As she arrived at the Moon pool, Ecco was already there waiting for her. He was also dressed in a wet suit.

"You came," he smiled

"You got me curious," she smiled back. "What are we going to do in wet suits? Swim around in the aqua tubes?"

Ecco laughed.

"Not quite" he said. "I'm going to show you my world."

It took a few seconds for Wendy to let it sink in.

"What? We're going out there? In the ocean? In only wet suits? Ecco, we are outside the coast of Norway, it's freezing outside. And I'll need air tanks, and I don't have a diving certificate. And..."

"Will you stop and breathe for a second?" Ecco laughed. "Don't worry, we won't freeze to death, and you won't drown, I promise."

"But..."

"Shh," Ecco said calmly. "Give me your hand."

She did so hesitantly, not really trusting Ecco. Sure it had been nice to have is powers, but not the excruciating hollowness that came after.

"Don't worry," he said softly. "It won't be like the last time."

Then his face grew solemn, he took her her hand and held her palm against his. Then he looked straight into Wendy's eyes and she felt energy flow both from his eyes and from his palm.

"I will take you on a journey. You will be able to swim faster. You will not have to surface for air. The water will not blur your sight. You will not feel the water's cold. And you will understand languages not spoken by a human mouth."

Then Ecco took away is hand.

"There. Now you are ready."

Wendy couldn't help but ask: "Ready for what?"

"You'll see," Ecco said and climbed into the Moon pool. "Come, follow me," he motioned.

She slowly climbed into the pool. The water in the Moon pool was warm, but outside it was freezing. But that... ritual or whatever to call it, hadn't made Wendy feel any different. But she loved the water, and loved swimming and she trusted the energy that had emanated from Ecco's hand and eyes. And as she dove under the surface she felt as if she could stay there forever without ever having to come up for air! They swam out into the open ocean, and sure enough it was cold, but it was like a cool breeze on a hot summer day. Ecco swam ahead of her, only kicking with his legs up and down like a dolphin's tail. So, Wendy did the same, and found that she also could swim as fast as him. And she could see through the water just as clear as if she had worn a diving mask! She was amazed. What else had he said that she would be able to do? Understand languages not spoken by a human mouth? _"What did that mean?"_ Wendy thought.

Ecco was swimming up to the surface, and as Wendy got there she saw a beautiful dawn that promised a wondrous day. A gentle but cold breeze was blowing.

"Come," said Ecco. "We don't want to be late," he smiled.

"Late for what?" Wendy asked but Ecco had already dove under. So she followed him and after swimming a good while Wendy began hearing strange sounds in the water, almost like songs. Then she realized that it was whale songs, and they were coming closer! And she understood the sounds as if it were spoken to her. Soon she saw something black and white approaching them. Wendy's heart leapt when she saw that it was a pod of orcas! The whales greeted them in a solemn way. They hailed the Prince of the Sea and his companion and thanked in a most humble way the honour bestowed upon hem with this visit. One of the baby whales swam up to Wendy, and she reached out her hand and he touched with his nose. It felt smooth and kind of rubbery. The young whale made some noises, and Wendy understood intuitively that he urged her to grab a good hold of his nose. Wendy did so and the baby whale began to swim circles around his pod with her. At first, she was a bit startled, but then she saw Ecco with a wide, warm smile on his face and she also began to laugh.

The huge orcas swam for the surface, and Ecco and Wendy followed.

"We're going to show you a little trick," Ecco said with a mischievous smile on his lips. Then he held perfectly still in the water, and just when Wendy was wondering if something would happen, one of the whales shot right out of the water from beneath him like a giant projectile and threw Ecco many feet up in the air and he nimbly turned and softly broke the surface with his arms first. Wendy applauded the trick and laughed.

"Wanna try?"

Wendy gave him an 'are you crazy-look'. Ecco laughed.

"It's not hard at all. All you have to do is keep your legs and feet real tight together, and then Orophin will do the rest."

Wendy took a deep breath, and then nodded, wondering what she had gotten herself into. She kept her feet as tight together as she could and waited tensely. Not shortly after, she felt the whales nose touching her feet, pushing her upwards. It didn't go quite as gracious as when Ecco had done it. Halfway up in the air she slipped and landed in the water on her back.

"That went well," she said ironically but with a smile on her lips.

"I guess it requires some training," Ecco laughed merrily.

They played for a while with the orcas until their leader 'said' that it was time for them to move on. Wendy's muscles ached from all the playing and swimming and she lay floating in the water looking up at the beautiful blue sky. She could tell by the sun that it was late afternoon already.

"Tired?" Ecco asked.

"Yes, but that was awesome! It's a shame that they are called killer whales when they are so kind and gentle."

"Don't be fooled," Ecco said seriously. "They can be ferocious hunters as well, as everything even they have at least two sides. But come, we will meet another friend of mine, he goes by the name The Big Blue.

Ecco dove under the surface, deeper and deeper they went, until Wendy really had to strain her eyes to see anything through the dark water. At length she heard another whale song, but much more deeper and powerful, greeting them. Wendy could hardly believe her eyes when she saw that it was a great blue whale! As it came closer she saw that Ecco, who was hardly a little boy, was shorter than the whale's flipper! It's long moaning song told Wendy tales of the sea, about both hardships and happiness. About loneliness and festivities. And when she met The Big Blue's eye, she saw an immense wisdom beyond human understanding. Wendy got a lump in her throat of humility, of this huge animal and she completely understood Ecco when he had said that he hurt when something bad happened to the sea or creatures in it. She reached out her hand to Ecco, to share this moment with him and he swam up to her but instead of taking her hand, he put his arm around her waist.

They escorted the old whale up to the surface. And yet again Wendy was amazed how fast time had passed, because when they got up they met a dark dome full of stars. They said farewell to their friend the whale, and started the long swim back to SeaQuest. Wendy felt tired and weary as they swam through the aqua tubes, but she had never been happier. As they slowly swam she said: "Thank you for a wonderful day, that was the best birthday present ever!"

"You just wait until we get to the southern hemisphere, with all the wondrous colours of the reefs and fish. Or the Antarctic, it's a very special feeling to see the ice formations from underneath the surface."

"You mean we can do this again?"

"Of course," Ecco simply said.

As he helped her out of the Moon pool, Wendy spontaneously gave him a kiss on the cheek, and in a flash the whole atmosphere in the Sea deck changed, as he met her eyes. Wendy felt a strong tension between them and slowly leaned in to kiss Ecco on the mouth. But just as their lips were about to touch Ecco hastily turned away his head.

Wendy felt perplexed, and didn't know what to say. Had she misread his signals that much?

"I... I'm sorry," she stammered and made a motion to leave as quick as possible.

"Wendy, wait! I didn't mean for it to turn out this way."

She swallowed hard to hinder the tears that were threatening to come any second.

"It was my fault, you are clearly not interested."

"Wendy..." he said without looking at her, as if he was preparing for something hard to say. She waited and bit her lower lip to keep her legs from running away as fast as possible.

At length he said:

"You're not alone with your feelings."

At first, Wendy wasn't sure if she had heard right.

"But then why..?" she said confused.

"Think about it. I am not human, I am the Sea! A force of nature. If we were to be together... it would kill you."

He was quiet for a while, and then he said: " I never thought I could fall in love. But since you came aboard... There's hardly been a second when I haven't thought of you. I never expected it to be so wonderful to be in love, and so full of hurt because we can't be together."

"I am sorry," he continued. "But I hope we can still be friends"

"Of... course," Wendy said unsteadily and now she couldn't stop a tear from making it's way down her cheek, but now it was tears of sorrow instead of humiliation. Ecco looked like he was about to cry himself.

"So, ah... I better get back to my quarters now," he said and left. As soon as he was gone, Wendy let her tears flow freely, until she heard a splashing sound.

"Wendy sad?" Darwin asked.

"Yes Darwin. Very sad. Very sad," she said and tried to wipe her tears from her eyes.

"Wendy play with Darwin, feel better."

"No Darwin, perhaps some other time," she said and made herself ready to leave.

"Wendy love Prince Ecco?"

She stopped in the middle of a motion and looked at Darwin. He swam up to the edge of the Moon pool and put his head in Wendy's hand as a way of comfort.

"Wendy live on land. Prince Ecco be under water, like Darwin. Two different worlds. Too different."

She couldn't help but agree.

"Yes, Darwin, too different."

"The way is hard, but not insoluble," said Darwin and swam away.

Weeks went by, and Wendy tried to stay out of Ecco's way as much as possible because she had a hard time not to start crying or throw herself in his arms.

And so came the day when she was summoned by the Captain to the Ward room. When she got there she saw that Ecco was already there. Fortunately, so was Jonathan Ford, Lonnie Henderson. Jim Brody, Tim O'Neill and Captain Nathan Bridger so there was no time and place to make a scene.

"I have called you all here for a very important mission," Bridger initiated the meeting. "It appears that a group of scientists have stumbled upon some sort of chest. They are now at the Alpha colony, and we are to provide "services and security" for these people when they open the chest. Now, I was told that this is strictly eyes only, so you are not to discuss it with your fellow crew members."

"What do they think that the chest is?" Lonnie asked.

"They don't know yet, but I bet they are pretty eager to find out, so that's why you'll be on shuttle to the Alpha base within an hour."

"Seems like a straight forward mission, sir," Jim Brody said.

Wendy had only been listening with half an ear, she was too busy to try and read Ecco, to see if what he had said wasn't a lie or... A dream. But he just felt... Well, blank.

"_Dammit, why can't you give me some sign that it wasn't all a dream?"_ Wendy thought, not really meaning it for Ecco to hear. But he looked up into her eyes, and gave her a warm smile. She blinked away a few tears of joy.

Sitting on the shuttle to the Alpha base, Wendy thought about what a bitter sweet feeling it was. Sure, it was hard, the part of not being able to be together, but at the same time.. He was there, he was real! Wendy had never felt like this for a man before, and now she realized how much she had missed him these past few weeks. She was glad to be together with him again, if only briefly. It made her feel trembling inside, but at the same time calm He was talking to Ford and Jim. He was sitting nearly opposite in front of her, so she only saw a bit of his profile and his long slender arm resting on the elbow rest.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were in love with Ecco," Lonnie said teasingly. She was sitting in the seat next to Wendy's. It startled Wendy out of her thoughts and she looked surprised at Lonnie.

"Ye, it is that obvious," Henderson stated, with a a smile. "And he looks at you the same way you look at him. I don't blame your taste, he's the most beautiful man I've ever seen, he looks like an Arch angel or something. But there's something otherworldly about him. Like he didn't belong here, or something. He's so mysterious, you know."

"_You don't know the half of it" _Wendy thought, amazed how Lonnie could be so close to the truth.

"Yeah, uhm, I guess" Wendy interjected through Lonnie's never ending stream of words.

"Personally, he's too strange for me, too alien."

"Mm-hm," Wendy said and hoped that her friend would get the picture that she didn't want to talk right now. And finally she did, and pulled out a book instead.

Wendy thought about what Lonnie had said, that Ecco was so otherworldly. Maybe that was one of the reasons she was drawn to him. Wendy had always loved the unknown, and her imagination had often run wild, when thinking about aliens on other planets, or especially she loved to fantasize about what was beneath the surface. Stories about the Loch Ness monster and such had fascinated her to no end. And she still loved reading fantasy stories about dragons and sword fights, and she read Lord of the rings at least once a year.

The sound of the air lock closing interrupted Wendy's thoughts and she got her bag.

The Alpha base sure looked like a real mining colony, not exactly a five star under water hotel.

"Wow, it's nothing like the brochure," Jim said ironically.

Wendy looked at Ecco, who had a strange look on his face, as if he was searching for something.

"What is it?" she asked.

"This place... It has no atmosphere. It feels completely blank. Don't you feel it?"

"I don't feel anything."

"Exactly. This was a mining colony right? There should be multiple impulses from people who has worked and lived here."

Wendy didn't know what to say. She had never been able to read a place's atmosphere.

They went up the stairs and met the group of scientists that they were to provide services for.

The scientists were introduced by Dr. William Crichton, or Bill as he preferred. Jonathan introduced the party from SeaQuest. Wendy saw the almost flirtatious look that one of the women, Dr Karyn Summers, gave Ecco. She didn't like that at all.

"I don't know about you, but six thousand years has left my patience stretched pretty thin. Let's get down to the business at hand, eh?" an elderly man that had been presented as Professor Tom Kearney said.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to look at the chest first," Ecco said.

This seemed to annoy the Professor a bit, but he pushed the chest towards Ecco. Wendy had, as if by coincidence, ended up next to Ecco.

He put his hand on the chest and just held it there for several seconds.

"Strange," he said at length and then he took Wendy's hand and put it on the chest.

"What do you feel?" he asked.

"I don't feel anything," she said puzzled.

"That's right. All items can be read. They too have impulses that you can pick up on, read their history so to speak."

"I don't have your powers," Wendy said apologetically

"Don't underestimate yourself," Ecco smiled absently

"You mean you don't feel anything from this chest?" Dr. Kaufmann asked.

"Yes. You'd think that if its been on the bottom of the ocean for six thousand years, you would at least feel a curious fish touching it. But I don't feel anything at all!" Ecco said and his brow was furrowed. But then he pushed the chest back to Professor Kearney.

"I guess we'd better open it then, to see what's inside," Ecco said.

Wendy could feel that the others were puzzled by Ecco's comments, but it soon changed to curiousness, when Professor Kearney picked up the laser cutter and started cutting through. When he was done he slowly opened the chest, and suddenly a door flew open with a loud crash. Wendy felt Ecco jump at the sound, but it didn't seem to disturb the others so much.

"Well?" Bill said.

"It's empty! Completely empty!" Tom Kearney said with a stunning surprised look on his face.

Everyone seemed to have a hard time to wrap their brains around the fact that there was nothing in the chest. Wendy looked at Ecco, who's brow was still furrowed, as if he was searching his memory for something.

"I guess I could take another look at the inscription, so that maybe we can get an idea of what was inside the chest," Dr Summers said.

"Yes," Bill said. "But let's wait until tomorrow, we all had a long trip here so I suggest we get some sleep first."

Ecco was pacing restlessly in his room. It was late, but he didn't need much sleep anyway. In fact he hardly ever slept at all. He was deeply worried, like a premonition had come to him, but he couldn't say what it was about and it frustrated him to no end. It was like a distant memory that kept eluding him. Ecco sighed and sat down on the bed and rubbed his temples. All he could feel was that there was great danger ahead of them and he feared for them all. But mostly he feared for Wendy. She had become so dear to him, that anything threatening her scared him so much that his heart beat harder and his breathing went faster. Through the eons of time that he had existed, never had another being come so close to his heart. That amazed Ecco. He'd never even thought that that could actually happen. He thought with a smile about the first time they met. He was sitting in the Ward room with Captain Bridger when there was a knock on the door and she had stepped in. His heart had leapt at the first sight of Wendy and when he walked out of the Ward room he was feeling strangely happy. Ecco had never experienced that feeling before and noticed himself smiling at the memory. He decided to get some rest anyway and went to bed.

Wendy awoke with a start by someone banging at her door. She got up and opened it. Outside was Bill Crichton and the feelings that came from him was overwhelming for the unprepared Wendy. Bill seemed to be deeply upset.

"Come, you must see this," he said.

He hurried away down the corridor, and Wendy had but to follow. They came to Dr. Kaufmann's

room, and the first thing she saw was that the door was lying on the floor.

"What happened?" she asked Bill, but he just motioned into the room as if he couldn't find the words.

Wendy slowly went in and saw some strange markings in red paint on the wall. The room was in a mess, as if a tornado had blown right through it. As she looked closer at the strange markings, she discovered that it was in fact blood.

"We have to tell Commander Ford!"

Soon they were all gathered in the room.

"What the hell..?" Jim said.

Ecco tried his best to feel what had happened, but the only impulses he got was from the other people in the room, and after sorting those out, there was nothing. It was as if he had lost his powers and frankly he felt handicapped without it. In frustration he shoved his fist into the metal wall, which left a fist-sized dent in it. It abruptly ended the discussion the others were having about what might have taken place and they all looked at Ecco in perplexity. Wendy not so much, because she was the only one who knew what kind of powers Ecco bestowed. But she could feel the question rise in everyone's mind: _"Was it he that..?"._

"I... Uh..." Ecco stammered.

"You're frustrated because you don't feel anything?" Wendy asked calmly.

"Yes," he simply answered and to Wendy he looked like a little boy who just kicked his football through a window.

"I think we should split up and search the place for Dr. Kaufmann," Ford said at length.

Brody, Ford and O'Neill came carrying several metal suitcases. Wendy was surprised to see how much weapons they had brought. Jonathan started handing the guns and the laser rifles to the others. He reached out a gun for Ecco, but he just shook his head and smiled.

"I don't need it," he said. Ford gave him a strange look, but then gave a short nod, and he handed it to Wendy. She made a motion that she did want a weapon either, but Ford gave it to her anyway.

"Ok, we're all on an open channel so if you find anything, just holler," Commander Ford said.

Wendy was to search the depot with Tom Kearney. She had preferred to go with Ecco, but he had insisted to go on his own, and to her discontent, Ford had let him.

Ecco wandered back to the scene of the crime. In his hand he was carrying his PAL, and as if from a distance he could hear the others speaking to each other. He felt a bit confused and disoriented, as if he had just woke up from a nightmare and didn't quite know where he was. At the room, he first put his hand on the door, but there was nothing. No impulses of any kind, except for... Ecco strained his senses a bit harder and felt something vague and familiar. It was... No, that couldn't be right! He took his hand away and put it back on the door. But there it was again, there was no mistaking. Ecco felt Commander Jonathan Ford open the door.

Instinctively he knew that something terrible had happened to Dr Kaufmann, but how was his friend involved? Ecco stepped into the room to look at the strange... He would like to call it letters, but he couldn't say from which language. Something began to stir in the back of his head, this thing that kept eluding him wanted his attention, but it somehow slipped away again. Ecco wanted to give the wall another dent, but decided that it wouldn't help much. Instead he gently touched the letters in the now dried blood. The vibrations that came from the blood confirmed his suspicion. Dr Susan Kaufmann was dead. A mining cart with her dead body flashed by in his mind and he instantly took the hand away. After a while when he had calmed himself down a bit, he picked up his PAL.

"You can stop looking now. I know where she is." he said shortly. "She is in the loading dock, where you are Jonathan. In a mining cart."

Wendy looked at the body lying at the table which served as an examining table. The body was pale as snow, unnaturally pale even for a corpse. She wondered what caused this paleness and opened up her medical bag to get the equipment to draw some blood at the crook of the arm. Dr Bill Crichton came in.

"Would you like some help?"

"Yes, please. I'm trying to get some blood for them to analyze at the SeaQuest lab, but there doesn't seem to come any. Strange."

"Try the hand or the foot. I have a smaller needle for that. Now, what's strange is how your friend Ecco knew where she was," he said while going through his medical bag.

"Ecco works in mysterious ways," Wendy answered shortly. She didn't like at all what Bill was implying. He gave her the smaller needle and she tried the foot.

"But still, you have to admit that..."

"Ecco had nothing to do with this murder! Just because you don't understand him or his powers, there's no need to start a witch hunt," she said sharply.

"Ok, ok, I give up" Bill smiled and held his hands up as a gesture of defeat. "Are you getting any blood?"

"No, it's strange. Look at her neck, it looks like it's been chewed on, and yet no blood is visible anywhere. It's like... There is no blood in her body!"

"Then we have to open her up to see for sure."

They were gathered in the dining room, except for Commander Ford, who was calling Captain Bridger. There was a dead silence as all of them had their own thoughts of what happened, and Wendy had told them that they hadn't found any blood in Susan's body. The memory, or whatever it was, had begun to stir again in the back of Ecco's head. He desperately tried to find what it was about but it felt like trying to catch a panicking bird flying around in a big gymnasium.

As Commander Ford came down the stairs and informed them that he had sealed off the Alpha base, Ecco did his best to read him. But behind the military composure, he found nothing but a frightened man who knew he had to take control over the situation and if it was one thing Ford hated, it was not to have control.

"_So how is he involved? Was he in the room before the murder? And if so, why not tell us if he doesn't have anything to hide?" _Ecco thought confused.

Karyn Summers came in, she had been working on the inscriptions of the chest.

"Commander, I think you should all come and see this."

They all hurried to the room where Karyn had been working. The inscription from the box where on a screen. There was something vaguely familiar about it to Ecco, but yet not.

"Remember how we couldn't find any match in the computer database. Well, we finally figured out why. Look." Karyn said and pressed a button on the remote, causing the text to turn. In a flash it dawned upon Ecco what it said. He felt sick to his stomach, and what's been so elusive suddenly came out with full force.

"Have you deciphered it?" Tom Kearney asked.

"It's a little shaky, but here it goes." she said. "Set the void..."

"Is eternal home," Ecco interrupted. Then with a groan he landed heavily on an empty chair.

The group was silent for a moment. Wendy had never seen him so pale before.

"How did you know..?" Dr Summers asked.

"Because it was I who wrote it. And it was I who put it there at the bottom of the ocean."

"You're kidding, right? The chest is six thousand years old, or so they say, so how could you possibly have done that?" Tim asked. "And another question," he continued. "IF it was you, then how come you didn't tell us before we opened the chest and released a blood eating frigging demon!"

"Calm down Tim," Ford said.

"No, the questions are justified. To answer your last question, Tim, I don't know how I didn't remember but my best guess is that Set somehow clouded my memory and dulled my senses so that I wouldn't feel his presence. He his a very powerful demon, and I guess he has the power to do that." Ecco got up and started pacing.

"Six thousand years might seem a long time for you, but for me... It feels like but only a week. Set somehow escaped into this world from our dimension. And as I said he is one of the higher demons, so we could not kill him. That's why we fabricated the chest to capture him in." Then he was quiet for a while as he searched his memory.

"Even though I can sometimes in my dreams, or awake, predict the future I never thought that anyone would stumble upon the chest this deep when I put it there. I suppose that was Set's doing also."

"When you say 'we'.. Who exactly are you talking about? And who are you?" Bill asked.

"I am the Prince of the Sea," Ecco said. "And 'we' are my brother and sisters."

"But now that we know what we're up against... Well, all we have to do is get him back into the chest," he continued.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Jonathan asked.

Wendy could see a small hesitation in Ecco's face.

"I don't know," he said at length.


	6. The treasure that cannot be stolen II

_Ok, so I'm done bouncing up and down my chair now ;o) Sorry it took me a while to write this but I had a lot of things on my mind so I couldn't concentrate. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, it felt very special to write it. :) _

The treasure that cannot be stolen

Part 2

They were gathered in the mess hall eating dinner. Ecco was holding a cup of coffee, in which he stared intently into, as if he was hoping to find the answer to their dilemma there. His whole body language told that he was in deep thought and did not want to be disturbed, even the least sensitive person could pick up on that. Still, Wendy could feel that everyone had a million questions for him.

She thought about how easy she had come to accept the fact that Ecco really was the Prince of the Sea. But not everyone around the table seemed to have come to grasp that. She looked at Jim, and the word 'nut case' popped up in her head. Wendy shrugged to free herself from Jim's thoughts, and she listened to the conversation the others were having.

"So you really intend to spend the night here?" Bill asked Ford

"Well, we'll buddy up, so everyone pair up."

Bill turned to Wendy.

"Would you do me the honor of sharing my accommodation for the night?" he said with a smile.

"Sure."

That seemed to have startled Ecco out of his thoughts.

"Uh.. If you don't mind, I'd like to share the room with Wendy. We have some things to discuss. If it's alright with you of course," he said and addressed the last part to Wendy

"Yes, of course," she simply said while her heart was doing back flips. Bill looked a bit disappointed, but then turned to Lonnie.

"I will make your rooms safe to sleep in, as long as you don't go out through the door and break the seal. Set won't be able to touch you tonight," Ecco continued. "Now if you'll excuse me," he said and got up and left the table. Wendy wondered what it was that he wanted to discuss with her.

Ecco was walking down the hall to his room. He was scared. Frightened to say the least. His thoughts moved constantly in circles. He knew he wasn't strong enough to kill the demon, or even get it back into the chest. There was a solution, but time were against them, and so he was back were he started. He had to confront Set alone.

Ecco sighed, and when he got to the room, he turned out the lights and sat down on one of the beds in a lotus position and started chanting in a low voice, until he was in a deep trance.

As everyone was getting ready for bed, Ecco went from door to door and put his hand on it and mumbled some words.

O'Neill and Brody was going to bunk together.

"Hey Jim... Do you really believe all that about Ecco? I mean him being Prince of the Sea and the demon and all?"

"Ecco? I think he's a head case, the only evil here is on two legs. Probably a good thing that he's bunking with Dr Smith, so she can talk some sense into him. I mean talk about arrogance."

"Uhm, yeah, well technically the demon could be on two legs too."

Jim answered by in a friendly gesture throwing his boot at Tim.

"What if he really is the prince of the sea?" Tim thought out loud. "I have never read that there could be a Prince of the Sea."

"Probably because there isn't one."

"Yeah, but..."

"Go to sleep Tim," Brody said shortly and ended the conversation.

When Wendy got to their room she saw Ecco sitting in a chair looking thoughtful.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey there."

"So what business did you want to discuss?" Wendy asked casually, but inside her heart was racing. Ecco was silent for a moment.

"There are some things between us that are better left unsaid, but..."

"You don't know if we'll be alive tomorrow?" she filled in his thought.

Ecco gave her a sad smile.

"Come," he said and patted on the bed opposite of him. She sat down and he took her hands.

They felt warm to Wendy, and somehow like their hands belonged together.

"Are you going to take me to that beach again?" she smiled.

"Yes, I am."

Wendy took a deep breath, and now her heart was calm, she was close to Ecco, holding his hands and couldn't be happier, she thought. And soon she was indeed on that same beach he had taken her to before. Soft colors painted the beautiful sunset in almost every color of the spectra. Soon she heard footsteps coming from her right side and she turned to see Ecco coming towards her. He was dressed in black clothes with silver details, and a long cape with blue lining. He wasn't Ecco anymore, but Eccorion, he truly looked like the Prince of the Sea that he was. As he got up to Wendy, he took her in his arms and she leaned her head against his shoulder. Soon she felt something coming from Ecco, that flowed into her body.

It was love. Love in its deepest, purest and most concentrated form. She had never felt it so strong from any other, and tried her best to tell him in the same way that she felt exactly the same.

They stood so, for what felt like hours, but still not enough for Wendy, when Ecco slightly pulled away and took her head between her hands. Then he slowly leaned in and their lips met. The kiss was overwhelming for Wendy. It felt like a giant wave of heated water hitting her right in the stomach. It was both terrifying but at the same time she was eager for more. Wendy put her arms around his neck to pull him closer, and he responded. Her body ached for his and the kissing was wilder and wilder. She wanted him with every ounce of her being. Then, as slowly as he had started it, he finished the kiss. Wendy's body was still burning, but with a light kiss on her forehead, Ecco calmed those feelings down.

As she opened her eyes, she noticed that she had tears, streaming down her face and so did he. She looked into his ocean blue eyes

"Ecco... I love you doesn't begin to cover what I feel for you. It feels petty to say that compared to what you just gave me."

Ecco leaned to her, so that their cheeks met and their tears mixed.

"But you did tell me. And it made me so happy that I can't describe it."

"Is there really no way for us to be together?" she sobbed

"No," he said after what Wendy felt like a small hesitation. "This was all I could give you," and she heard on his voice that he also had a hard time holding back the tears.

"Come," Ecco said. "Let's go to bed," and he kicked of his shoes and lay down on the nearest bed. "Join me, if you will," he smiled and reached out his hand to Wendy, and she lay down next to him with her head on his chest. She felt safe and calm and soon they were both asleep.

Wendy stretched out her arm and felt another person lying close to her. She opened her eyes and saw Ecco smiling at her.

"Hey you," she said. "How long have you've been awake?"

"Oh, a while, I lost track of time when I saw you sleeping. But I do think we've overslept."

"And by that you mean me?" she laughed.

"Yes, by that I mean you."

Wendy answered by hitting him with a pillow and they both laughed.

"What do you say we join the others in the Mess Hall?"

"Yeah, just let me put on some fresh clothes," she said

"Ok I'll wait outside."

"You don't have to do that," she said teasingly.

"Oh, believe me, I do. Or else, who knows what will happen!"

"I kinda like that thought."

Ecco smiled and rolled his eyes. Wendy grew serious.

"He can't kill you, can he?" she asked, afraid of the answer. But Ecco's smile were assuring.

"Don't worry, he can't kill me," he said and went out of the room.

As they walked down the corridor, their hands clasped tight together, they heard upset voices coming from the Mess hall. It was Ford and Brody arguing.

"... Wether it's true or not, but he may be our only hope," Ford said.

"How did he know what was written on the chest if it wasn't true?" Lonnie interjected.

"And how do you suggest we defeat this thing?" Ford said, and by the tone of his voice he was getting more irritated.

"IF it is a demon, and I say if, because for all we know it might been him who killed Dr Kaufmann, then I say we get all our laser rifles and blast it to Kingdom come!"

"It is very unlikely that our rifles will have any effect on it." Tim said "I think Ecco knows something we don't."

"Ecco is the biggest nut case I've ever met. He needs a shrink!" Brody muttered and at the same time he had finished his sentence he noticed Ecco and Wendy standing in the doorway.

"Got anything else to add, Jim?" Ecco asked calmly. The lieutenant just stared down into the floor.

Wendy knew he was just frightened. She remembered from her psychology classes that there were three things a person could do when under threat, fight, fly or freeze. Jim was the fighting kind.

"Look, I don't expect you to trust me, but..." Ecco started but then it was as if something broke his attention and he slowly rose from the table where they had sat down. He made a motion with his hand by his left hip and suddenly a beautiful sword was hanging by his side.

"He's here," he whispered.

Ecco slowly moved around the table, with his hand ready on the hilt of the sword, and his eyes were searching the room. A demonic laughter was heard that pierced everyone to the very marrow of the bone.

"What 's the matter Prince Eccorion? Can't you find me? Let's play a little hide and seek shall we?"

The voice sounded almost crude to Wendy, like it wasn't used to speak at all.

"I'm not in the mood for playing," Ecco said, still slowly turning around, searching for the demon.

"Aah, to bad... I wanted to play with you for a while before I destroy you," and now the voice came from another direction.

"You're not going to destroy anyone," Ecco said sharply and all in one motion he spun on his heels and raised his arm and a blue bolt shot right out of his palm, revealing a horrifying demon. It was almost twice the height as Ecco, its skin shimmering in black and green. Horns were protruding from almost everywhere on the body, instead of knuckles it had spikes that looked like they could pierce anything. Set unfolded huge, leathery wings which made him look even more intimidating. He wielded a sword with a black blade and a green hilt.

"Well, you found me, little Prince Eccorion. What are you going to do now?" the demon scorned.

Ecco drew his sword.

"I will challenge you to a sword fight!"

Set laughed his horrible laugh.

"A sword fight?"

"Yes. I f you intend to get to them you have to face me first."

Wendy did her best to read Ecco, trying to feel what he felt right now, but he felt completely blank. She suspected that he must be terrified, but hiding his true feelings from the demon. Wendy felt sick out of worry for Ecco.

"That would be a feather in my cap, if I had one, defeating the Prince of the Sea. Indeed."

And then, with a growl, he charged Ecco who parried, all in such speed that the others almost couldn't keep up.

The swords clanged and clanged as the two almost moved to fast for the human eye to see.

After what seemed like hours, Ecco retreated, but still stood protectively in front of the group. He was breathing heavily and sweat was dripping from his forehead. He was feeling very weary and knew he couldn't keep up this much longer.

"Tired already, Prince Eccorion? Maybe I shall put you out of your misery now," Set said and raised his fist and directed it towards Ecco. The four spikes that were protruding, suddenly shot right out and pierced Ecco through and through. He staggered but managed to keep on his feet.

Wendy heard someone scream, and realized it was herself. She tried to run up to Ecco, but some strong arms grabbed hold of her and subconsciously she knew it was Ford.

Ecco was in deep pain. It was both burning and icy cold where the spears had pierced him. He tried to pull one out, but found that he had not the strength nor energy to do it. Set put his head on one side and looked almost curiously at Ecco. The Prince of the Sea straightened his back.

"Even if you do take me, and kill all of the others, you still will be trapped here, under water."

"Yes, that is true," Set acknowledged. "But I will still have the pleasure of sending you to the Hall of Demons. And they will be most pleased when I bring this mighty gift. And there will be other humans here, in the near future, I suspect."

And so the demon raised his other arm, and before anyone could fathom what happened, Ecco was pierced with yet another four spears, and the prince fell heavily to the floor. All he could think of was that it was over and all he heard was Set's laughter ringing in his ears.

Wendy pushed away Commander Ford's arm, ran up to Ecco and put his head in her lap. Tears were streaming down her face and she tried to pull one of the spears out, but it wouldn't budge. Ecco had blood dripping out of the corner of his mouth.

"You said he couldn't kill you!" she sobbed.

Ecco swallowed some blood, and tried to say that he was sorry that he hadn't been strong enough, but the words just wouldn't come out. Set took a few steps closer to get a better look of the prince.

"Stay away from him!" Wendy screamed.

"What is this? Do not tell me that you have feelings for the so called Prince of the Sea?"

"I love him," Wendy said defiantly.

The demon laughed again.

"You cannot have feelings for the Sea. Is there anything more treacherous? How many lives do you think he's responsible for? How many women he has made widows of? How many mothers that lost their sons and daughters because of him? Nay, you cannot love the sea, for the sea cannot love you back."

"I know he loves me, he told me."

"Then he lied." Set stated firmly

"I don't believe you!"

"So he loves you, you say? Then maybe I should give him the pleasure of killing you first while he can still see it."

Set raised his sword and with an evil grin on his face he moved closer to Wendy in slow moves, like a cat sneaking up on an unsuspecting mouse. She tried to grab Ecco's sword that lay beside him, but found that it was too heavy for her to wield.

"_We're all doomed,"_ she thought, but just when she had thought the thought through, a loud roar was heard, like from a lion. And it was indeed a huge lion that pounced Set and bit his sword arm, which made the demon drop its sword. Set growled and tried to shake of the lion, but to no use.

Meanwhile, two exquisitely beautiful women, one dark haired that cast green bolts at the demon, and the other blond woman threw dark pink bolts. This caused the demon to back down, and forced it to its knees. The dark haired woman threw a chest to the demon's feet, much like the chest they had found him in and she started chanting.

Wendy saw Set getting thinner and thinner until the was nothing but air left, and the lid to the chest slammed shut. It was over.

The lion transformed into a man, with blond hair, and eyes that looked like they've been dipped in sulfur.

The trio ran up to Ecco, and Wendy was so glad to see them, she could not express it.

"Yuck!" Endrean said and spat. "Demons does not taste good! Couldn't you have waited for us before you decided to play hedgehog?" he continued to Ecco.

"You... sure... took your.. time," Ecco managed to answer.

"But now everything will be alright," Wendy said

Chandra, Princess of the Earth, shrouded Ecco in a green light.

"I will take out the spears now. This will hurt a bit," she said and took firm grip of one of the spikes that had pierced Ecco's left shoulder and pulled. Ecco screamed in agony and pain.

"Only... a.. bit you... said."

"Ok, I may have underestimated the pain, but now there's only seven spears to go."

Ecco groaned.

When there was only three spears left, Ecco was drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Talk to him," Jeralynthia, Princess of the Wind urged Wendy.

"Ecco, my love," she began but couldn't help her tears from dripping down on his face. "You must be strong now, and stay awake!"

He looked very, very tired and they were taking a break to spare him the pain for a while.

"I think... The spears... Were poisoned. I can... feel it in... my body . There's no ... use," he said with great effort and coughed up some blood.

"Don't say that, you are going to make it, you hear?" Wendy wept, but in her heart she knew he was right.

He looked Wendy in the eyes.

"I'm... sorry. I love.. you," he said and closed his eyes and Wendy knew that he would not come back anymore.


	7. Take my hand

_First off, thank you for your kind reviews! And I am so sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, but you know inspiration. It comes and goes as it pleases. But anyway, I just wanted to say that constructive criticism is always welcome! And hope you enjoy the chapter!_

Take my hand

Almost blinded by her tears, Wendy tried to find some sign, even the slightest flinch in Ecco's face when Chandra removed the last three spears. But there were none. His face had a strange grayish kind of color.

"Ecco said that Set couldn't kill him?" Wendy sobbed.

"He is not dead," Chandra answered with a deep sigh.

"Then why..?"

"His spirit or soul or whatever you want to call it, is in the Hall of demons, if Set spoke the truth, which I think he did for once."

Wendy wiped the tears from her eyes.

"How do we get him back?"

Endrean gently lifted up his brother

"We will take him with us and try to recall his spirit." he said

"No wait, you can't take him with you! Can't we take him back to the SeaQuest?"

The trio of the elements exchanged looks, as if they were having a silent conversation. At last, Jeralynthia, Princess of the Wind spoke.

"Since we know about your feelings for Ecco, and his for you, we will do as you say. Assuming that it is alright with the Captain of the SeaQuest?" she said, with the last part addressed to Commander Ford.

"I will call him right away and ask, but.. uh..."

"Is there a problem?" Chandra asked.

"Well, uh, there's no room for the three of you in our shuttle."

There was a muscle twitch in Chandra's face that could be interpreted as a hint of a smile.

"Don't worry. We will get there our own way."

Wendy was sitting in the shuttle on the way back to the SeaQuest. The back of chair next to hers had been brought down and Ecco was lying in it. She was holding his hand and tried to be as close to him as the elbow rest between them allowed. His hand was warm, but it also had that gray color that reminded Wendy of Darwin's skin.

"_As soon as we get to SeaQuest everything will be alright," _she thought to herself over and over again.

There were nurses and a doctor waiting for them at the Docking Bay. Brody and O'Neill put Ecco's lifeless body on a stretcher, and they hurried away to Med Bay. Wendy went beside the stretcher, still not letting go of Ecco's hand. She prayed that it wouldn't take long before his siblings arrived. As they got to Med Bay, she ordered everyone out of the room and started to check the vital status of Ecco, just to do something for him. But they all came clear, he was physically fine, at least as far as she knew. The wounds from the spears had been healed by Chandra. She sat down with a sigh in a chair next to the bed and took his hand and held it to her lips. It seemed years ago when they had shared that special moment together, fallen asleep in each others arms and woken up together. Weeks, since they had walked together hand in hand to the Mess Hall at the Alpha colony. Wendy could not hold back her tears again as she thought of that dreadful moment when the demon had pierced Ecco with huge spears. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and turning around she saw Endrean and the others standing there.

"I can't even begin to understand what you are going through right now. But I promise you this, we will do whatever it takes to bring him back!" he said.

Wendy couldn't help but ask, though she dreaded the answer.

"What if you fail?"

There was a dead silence among the three. At length Chandra spoke.

"His body won't wither. He will remain in the same state as he is now."

"But his soul? It will be trapped with the demons for eternity then? Perhaps even tortured by them?"

"Most likely, yes. But you must leave now. We will try to recall his spirit here and that could be dangerous for you to witness," the Princess of the Earth said.

Wendy kissed Ecco's hand one last time.

"I suggest you go to your quarters and get some rest. This may take a while," Jeralynthia said softly.

Wendy nodded absently and left. But not for her quarters, but for someone else's. She knocked on the cabin door and someone answered "Come in."

She stepped into Tim O'Neill's quarters.

"Hey," he said with a surprised look on his face. "How's Ecco?"

"Not so good I'm afraid. But they're trying to recall his soul now," she said and bit her lower lip not to start crying again. Tim could see that she was near tears, so he walked up to her and took her in his arms and gave her a hug of comfort.

"I'm sure that his brother and sisters will come up with a solution and he will be back in no time," Tim said trying to sound encouraging, but Wendy could feel that he was a bit insecure of what to say.

"Thank you," she simply said. "But I wanted to ask you something, if I may?"

"Of course. Anything."

"What do you know about demons?"

"Besides what we've just experienced?"

Wendy nodded

"Well, ah... Let me see..." he furrowed his brow and searched his memory. "Think I have read somewhere that they like human blood, and that were obviously true.. Uhm... Well, I think the ancient Greeks believed that there were both benevolent and malevolent demons. Some said that they were sort of an guardian angel. Others were fallen angels that spread diseases and insanity or night demons that caused nightmares. And then there's the whole Catholic view of demons, that they possess you. The ongoing war for human souls between heaven and hell. Exorcism and all that. That's about what I know, but if you want I can go online and try to find some info?"

"No, thank you, you've been very helpful Tim," she smiled and left.

Wendy tossed and turned in her bunk, trying to get some rest. Something Tim had said had struck a chord in her and it wouldn't let her rest. It had given her an idea of how to bring Ecco back, but it was dangerous and she wasn't quite sure of how it would work. If it would work. Finally, worn out by all that had happened she fell asleep.

Wendy awoke with a start and bolted out of bed. She quickly put on some fresh clothes and hurried for the Mag-Lev to take her to Med Bay. As she approached the room Ecco was in, she knew deep down that something was not right. She slowly opened the door, and the sight she saw was heart breaking. Jeralynthia, Chandra and Endrean were each sitting in a chair looking weary and sad. Jen let her tears flow freely and Wendy could sense the other two were not far from crying either.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We tried every spell, every chant we could think of to break the demons seal and let Ecco go back. But we failed," Endrean answered tiredly.

"I see," Wendy swallowed a lump in her throat. "Could you give me a moment with him alone? There's empty beds here in Med bay if you want to get some rest."

"We should really go back with him, and try other remedies," Chandra said.

"Please, If this is the last time that I see him, I want to say goodbye properly," Wendy pleaded.

Jen wiped away the tears from her beautiful dark pink eyes.

"A rest sounds good to me, we'll need it," she said and the trio left the room.

Wendy sat down by Ecco's side and took his hand. The last time she had tried something similar, was when she had faced the Avatar at the Aleph colony. She took a deep breath and slowly fell into trance. At the same time , she tried to enter Ecco and search for his soul.

Endrean, Chandra and Jeralynthia were lying on each bed staring up the ceiling. They were quiet, in their own thoughts as if they were afraid to break the silence. After a while, Jen spoke.

"What are we going to do? We can't leave him there with the demons for all eternity!"

The other two didn't seem to know what to say.

"I guess we'll form an army," Endrean said at length. "But that could take a while."

Jen sat up in her bed.

"A while? That will take us at least a hundred human years and meanwhile Ecco will suffer hard! We can't do that to him, or to..."

"Or to Wendy?" Chandra said.

"You two just don't know what it feels like," Jen muttered and lay down on the bed again.

"Speaking of Wendy, don't you think she took it all rather calmly?" Endrean said.

"Now that you mention it..." said Chandra.

They looked at each other and at the same time they got out of their beds.

Wendy felt more than slightly disoriented when she opened her eyes. What she saw was a barren wasteland with huge, black, rocks scattered randomly as far as she could see. Turning around she saw a red glow in the distance, and she slowly made her way there with her heart racing. She almost tip-toed between the rocks, afraid to be seen by anyone. Or anything. As she got closer to the red glow she realized that the glow came from a dragon's mouth that seemed to have been carved out of a mountain. In front of the opening were two huge demons in armor that guarded the entrance. They stood perfectly still with their swords crossed. As there were no more rocks to hide behind between her and the entrance to what she assumed was the Hall of Demons. She took a deep breath and decided that she would approach the gates. But just as Wendy took her first step towards the opening, she felt a hand over her mouth and she was swiftly pulled back behind the rock.

"Just what in the seven hells do you think you are doing?" Endrean hissed.

"I am going in to save Ecco!" Wendy answered when Endrean had pulled his hand away.

"You can't do that. They'll kill you. If you're lucky," Chandra said.

Wendy felt the need of telling a white lie and hoped that they couldn't tell.

"Tim O'Neill said that the ancient Greeks believed that there were also benevolent demons. Perhaps there are some there that I could plead to."

"I would not count on it," Chandra said seriously.

Wendy straightened her back.

"Nevertheless I'm going in." she said and made a motion to leave.

"Wait a minute. Let us discuss this first," Jeralynthia said and then turned to Endrean. "What about Cormir?"

The Prince of Fire shook his head.

"We have to be in there to summon him."

"Do they know that we can take animal form?" Chandra asked her brother.

"I think the higher demons must know. I'm not so sure about the lesser ones such as the guards."

"Then maybe that is a way for us to get in?"

"It is worth a shot!" Wendy, who silently had listened to the conversation, said.

The trio of the elements exchanged looks.

"Alright. But don't go do anything stupid," Endrean warned Wendy.

And then something strange happened. Endrean, the Prince of fire, slowly took the form of huge, gold-colored lion. Chandra, Princess of the Earth transformed into a big, gray, green-eyed wolf. And Jeralynthia, Princess of the Wind were suddenly turned into a falcon that flew up and sat on Wendy's left shoulder. She felt more confident now when she had company.

As they got closer to the gate, an imp jumped out from behind the guards and nearly scared Wendy half to death.

"And what can I do for you tonight?" it said. The words seemed friendly but the undertone of its squeaky voice was anything but friendly.

"I am here for the Prince of the Sea," Wendy said and tried to sound confident.

"I see. Wait here and don't move," the imp said and disappeared into the shadows.

She hardly dared to move a muscle, when swiftly looking at the guards who was almost twice her height.

"This is not going well," she heard Endreans voice in her head. "Now the imp will tell the High Demons that we are here and then we will have a flood of demons on our hands."

"Don't be so pessimistic," Jen thought back.

At length the imp was back.

"You may enter," and at the same second he had finished his sentence the guards pulled away their swords and the way into the red light was open.

"Thank you" Wendy and they went in and came to a long staircase.

"I don't have a good feeling about this," Endrean thought to the others.

"There's no turning back now," Wendy thought back to him.

They descended the long, winding staircase and Wendy wondered if it was just her imagination or if it really did get hotter. Soon the were standing in front of a huge double-door. Two other imps were guarding it but said nothing to Wendy, but just gave her malicious smiles and then opened the doors.

What she saw shocked Wendy. There was a huge amphitheater, with demons of every color and size sitting in the stone benches. Down at the stage there was six chairs, each containing a demon more horrible than the rest, except for one chair, which Wendy guessed was Set's. Not even in her wildest dreams could she dream of the malevolence that shone from all of the demons eyes. She took a deep breath and slowly began to walk down the stairs, to what seemed to be the higher demons.

Ecco was suffering. He was locked in a tiny little cage that hung high in the air in a chain and covered in some kind of cloth so he could not see anything. He could not sit with his legs stretched out or stand up properly. His body was full scratch marks, claw marks and wounds from whips that stung and hurt. He felt as if he had swallowed a desert but he just would not give the demons the satisfaction of pleading for water. He was weary. Very weary. Every once in a while he had nodded off, and was back in the cool waters, swimming with Wendy and the orcas. But the last time he had nodded off like that, he had been back at the Alpha colony, pouring all his love out for Wendy, into her heart so that she would understand what she meant to him. Then a demon had flown up and had rattled his cage so that he abruptly had awoken to this nightmare. Now Ecco had decided that he would not nod off anymore. It was just too painful to be reminded that he would probably never see her again.

For the hundred time, Ecco cursed silently to himself. Why had he been so quick in challenging Set to a sword fight when he knew he only would lose? Why hadn't he waited for the others to arrive? Though he knew that Set would not left him unchallenged, he could not help but beat himself up about it.

The physical pain didn't bother him so much anymore. He knew Chandra, Endrean and Jeralynthia would come up with a solution sooner or later. His worries was that it would be later. And then Wendy would be gone. He sighed and tried to find the most comfortable way to sit.

"Come child, do not be afraid," the raspy, guttural voice of one of the demons spoke and making Wendy even more terrified.

They descended the stairs and soon stood in front of the five High demons.

"The first human to grace our humble abode. What could she be wanting?" the demon continued

"I am here to get Prince Eccorion of the Sea," Wendy said.

"Ah, I see. And who, if I may ask, are thy companions?"

She got the sense that the demon very well knew the answer to that question, but wanted to force it out of her.

"They are... friends of mine." Wendy said.

"So thou want the Prince of the Sea?" the demon who seemed to be the spokesman for the rest of them.

"What dost thou have in return for us?"

"First I want to see Prince Eccorion," she said to drag out the inevitable.

"And I asked thou, what dost thou have in return for us?"

Wendy bit her lower lip. This was the moment she had feared for. She took a deep breath.

"I offer myself," she said without a quiver in her voice.

She immediately felt Jeralynthia's talons digging their way into the flesh of her shoulder as a warning. But Wendy stood and looked the High demon straight into its burning eyes and she saw a smile form on its lips. It made a motion with his arm and a smaller imp stepped forward.

"We accept your offer!" the High Demon spoke.

The demon flew up to her left, to something squared hanging in the air in a chain. She immediately sensed that something was wrong. With a dramatic gesture, the demon pulled away the cloth, revealing Ecco sitting with her back towards Wendy.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed, which caused all of the demons to burst into an annoyed chatter.

"Silence!" the demon who had spoken to Wendy roared, and the hall went quiet in less than a second. "Please, do not use that name in here!" the demon spat, but Wendy had her eyes still on the little cage that contained the Prince of the Sea and trying to find some sign that he was ok. And suddenly he stirred. With great effort, Ecco turned around in his prison and looked at her in great disbelief.

"Wendy? Is that you? Really you?" Ecco said, his voice was almost a whisper.

"Yes it's me! We have come to get you!"

Ecco blinked and tried to focus in the light, his eyes had adjusted to the lack of light with the cloth on the cage. When his vision had returned to normal he saw Wendy standing down before the High demons. And he saw his two sisters and brother in animal form. Ecco's brain was working slowly.

"_How had they gotten in there? Without being killed?"_ he thought. Then he realized why.

"Endrean! Get them out of here! Now! It's a trap!" he screamed, or at least tried to. But his words was still loud enough for everyone to hear. The demons in the benches of the amphitheater laughed. Wendy thought that there was nothing more terrifying than hearing a demon laugh.

"Endrean, eh? Would the three have the courtesy of revealing themselves?" the demon's evil grin showed its long white fangs.

Reluctantly it seemed, they changed back into their regular, human like, form.

"Well, well. All of the four here, in our little chamber. And if that was not enough, they have brought a young woman for us to do as we please with. Has the world gone mad suddenly?" the demon said amused and Wendy wondered what she had gotten herself into.

"What?!" Ecco exclaimed and rose to his knees.

"Oh, the Prince of the Sea have not heard? Well, this young woman has been kind enough to offer herself in your stead. So I guess you are free to go, is that not that lovely for you?"

"Wendy, no!"

"I am afraid it is a done deal," the demon said but didn't sound displeased at all.

"Hold on a minute! We are not prepared to give this woman up!" Endrean, Prince of Fire stated firmly.

"As I said, it is a done deal," it growled. "And besides, look around you, you are quite outnumbered here are you not?"

It was true, the Hall was full of demons in every shape and size.

Chandra swiftly pulled her cloak back and pulled out a knife that she threw at the chain in which Ecco's cage was hanging. But, to no use. The blade shattered into many little pieces and the handle fell dead on the floor. All of the five High Demons laughed, as well as the lesser ones.

"No weapon you possess can break that chain."

Wendy heard the three thinking one word simultaneously; Cormir. Soon she heard low chanting from them.

"What are you doing?" the demon growled and leaned from side to side to see behind Wendy. Suddenly she felt a tremble beneath her feet, that grew stronger by the second. Next thing she knew the floor started to crack and something pitch black protruded. It did not take long before a huge, fierce-looking dragon had appeared.

"Cormir!" the lesser demons squealed and tried to run away, but there were no escape. The mighty dragon opened its mouth and breathed fire, and burned the smaller demons into a crisp. The Higher demons had already escaped through some secret doorway. Cormir walked up to the cage, and with a snap he easily bit of the chain and put it down on the floor. Then he ripped off the door as easily as if it was made of paper.

"Come, we must hurry!" Jen said and they ran up to Ecco.

"Can you walk?" Chandra asked.

"I think so," he said and tried taking a step, but his legs would not carry him. Wendy and Endrean each took one arm and practically dragged him up the stairs, away from the chaos.

Wendy opened her eyes and found she was lying in a bed in Med Bay at SeaQuest. To her right stood Commander Ford, giving her one of his rare smiles and on the other side was Dr. McKay.

"We're glad to have you back with us, Dr. Smith," Ford said. Dr. McKay left and Jonathan pulled up a chair.

"May I ask what happened?" he said in a serious tone.

"Is Ecco alright?"

"Still unconscious."

"Oh."

"Look, I don't understand much of this mind reading thing you've got going on, and Ecco is clearly someone very special, but what have you done? Dr. McKay said she came into his room and found both you and his siblings unconscious. I can figure out as much that you went to get him where ever it was that Set took him. Correct?"

"Yes, correct. But if he's still unconscious, I don't know if we succeeded. The last thing I remember is dragging him up the stairs, away from the demons."

"Well, you know I was there when Set took him, so I believe everything you say. But we still have to make a full report to the Captain about what happened at the Alpha colony. I've kept putting it off, waiting for you to come through so that you can help me with the specifics."

"I'll try to help you, but now I really want to see Ecco," she said and got out of bed.

He was lying in the same state as he had been for.. How long had he been away? It must be days, she thought but not really sure. She walked up to the bed and took his hand, and at the same time he opened his eyes. Wendy immediately noticed the difference. His usually shining blue eyes were faded and he looked so tired and weary that Wendy wanted to cry.

"Hey you," she said softly.

"Hey," Ecco licked his dry lips. "Could you please give me a glass of water?"

"Sure," she poured a cup and held up his head so that he could drink. When he had finished the cup, his eyes had gotten back some of their former splendor. He lifted his hand up, and a bit clumsily, stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Thank you," Ecco said and smiled faintly. Then his face grew dark and serious. "But don't ever do that to me again! I thought my heart was ripped out when you bargained with the demons."

"But I did it to save you," she answered.

"I know, and I am grateful for that, but you should not have done it! You probably would have been kept alive there forever, and during that time... Well, I dare not think of it."

"Don't worry about it. You're safe, I'm safe. Get some rest now," she said and kissed his forehead and left the room.


	8. Deceptions

_Hey, sorry for the long delay. I've been putting this chapter off for months now, and just wrote it right through tonight. I hope all the pieces fit together, because I kind of rushed through it. But you know how it is when inspiration catches you :o) Anyhoo... I hope you like the chapter, and if you do, don't hesitate to review, K?;o)_

Deceptions

Days went by on the SeaQuest. Wendy was off duty and strolled around the corridors of the submarine, and seemingly by chance, she ended up outside the door to Ecco's office. She raised her hand to knock, and then took it down again. Raised it again, and took it down. Huge butterflies stirred inside of her, and her legs felt like boiled spaghetti.

"_How stupid of me. It's just Ecco. Yeah, 'just' Ecco, the love of my life, my heart, my soul, my... Everything," _she thought, sighed and prepared to leave, but before she could do so, the door opened and there was Ecco.

"You know you're always welcome to visit me," he smiled gently.

"I was just..."

"In the neighborhood? Come in! I have to finish a report for the UEO Institute of Marine Biology Research, but I'm almost done so it'll only take a few minutes."

Wendy stepped for the first time into Ecco's office. He sat down by the computer and his fingers rapidly played the keys of the keyboard. He sat with his back to Wendy, and she felt a little awkward standing there while he worked. A look around the tiny little room told her that this was a person who liked to keep things in order. Not even a pen seemed out of place, and the books were alphabetized by title. Wendy came to think of her own office where everything was in a big mess. Still, she knew exactly where everything was. Most of the time anyway.

Her eyes turned back to Ecco. He was still tapping away at the keyboard and intently staring at the screen where the words formed. She looked at his neck. What if she would go over to him, perhaps give him a light kiss on the neck and put her arms around him. Would he be angry, and push her away? Suddenly, Wendy became aware of that the tapping had ceased. Ecco sat with his head a little bowed down.

"No, I wouldn't be angry... But I would have to tell you no. And that would break my heart, so please don't."

"Why?"

"You know why... I f we were to be intimate... It would kill you."

"I just don't know what harm a kiss could do?

"You know it wouldn't stop there. I feel your desire because it is my own."

"And what if I said that maybe I thought it would be worth it?"

"You don't mean that!" he said and turned around and looked at her straight in the eyes. Wendy didn't answer.

"Maybe it would be worth it, for you. But think of me... Of all the oceans of time I would have to spend alone, knowing I had killed you, just for one moment of love. I just can't deal with the thought of killing you, despite that I desire you so much it hurts," he said and stood up and took her hands.

"Wendy... I think you should try and forget about me, and find a human man to love."

"No!" Wendy shook her head. "You know that that isn't even a slight possibility that I could or would do. My heart belongs to you, and nothing can change that."

Just then she felt the little hairs in the back of her neck stand up and she knew that they weren't alone in the room. Ecco was looking over her shoulder with a look of confusedness on his face. She turned around and to her amazement she saw Commander Scott Keller appear. But he was strangely translucent, like a hologram.

"Nathan, I need your help..."

Wendy later found out there had been numerous people around SeaQuest that had also seen Commander Keller. But she didn't bother about that. She was sitting in her cabin, on her bunk, and her tears were flowing. Sadness, frustration and anger took its toll and she cried like she hadn't in a long time. All of her feelings that she had for Ecco felt almost unanswered, because they could not show physical affection for each other. The Alpha colony being the exception. Wendy wondered what would happen to them, the end of the tour was drawing near and then what? Ecco would probably go back to where he belonged, the ocean, but where would she go? Being on SeaQuest for another tour didn't seem that tempting. At least not without Ecco. She started sobbing, but just as she reached for a tissue to wipe away the tears, the SeaQuest shook violently and Wendy fell to the floor. The shaking lasted only a few seconds, and she assumed that they had hit something, but she wouldn't go to the Bridge to find out what happened. Not like this, red-eyed and with mascara running like black tears down her cheeks.

Then there was a knock on her cabin door.

"Wendy, are you alright?" it was Ecco's voice, full of concern for her.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said and tried to keep her voice steady.

"Can I come in?"

"No, now is not a good time."

"Wendy, please," Ecco said and slowly opened the door when she didn't answer. He found her sitting on the floor and wiping her eyes with a tissue.

"Are you alright?" he asked though the obvious answer was no. Ecco walked up to her and took her in his arms.

"No," she said truthfully.

"Wendy, you know I love you to the depths of my heart, but..."

Wendy looked up at him when he didn't finish his sentence. He was pale as if he was in shock.

"What is it?" she asked.

"We're not on Earth anymore," he whispered.

They rushed to the Bridge to find out what was going on.

"What happened?" Wendy asked.

"We have traveled through hyperspace, and we're not in Kansas anymore," Lucas said laconically.

Ecco nodded as it confirmed what he had felt before.

"Do you know which planet?"

"No, your guess is as good as ours," Bridger answered.

"Captain, something is docking with our Launch bay." Ortiz said.

"Come on," Bridger urged Lucas, Brody, Ford, Ecco and Wendy.

They arrived just in time to see the Launch bay hatch open and down the stairs stepped Tobias Le Conte. He was clad in a long brown robe.

"Ah, good. You came!"

"You didn't give us much choice," Bridger answered.

"Yes, sorry about that but time was... Is pressing."

Wendy noticed something strange in his behavior. Instead of staring unseeingly over Bridger's shoulder, he met his eyes.

"Wendy, is something wrong?" he turned to her as he asked which confirmed her suspicions.

"I just noticed that you can see."

"I will answer all of your questions. But just let me introduce to you the leaders of, well, half our planet. The better half."

He called out some words in a strange language and two creatures appeared in the opening. If it hadn't been for their high foreheads and white,silky hair, they would have looked almost human.

"Thank you for hearing our plea, and coming to Hyberion," the woman said.

In the corner of her eye, Wendy noticed that Ecco's jaw dropped.

"Plea?" Bridger asked puzzled.

"For you help. Because without it both our worlds will be destroyed." the man said.

"What?" Ford said.

"Is there perhaps somewhere where we can talk in private?" Tobias asked.

"Yes, of course! We'll go to the Ward room," Bridger said

They were all gathered in the Ward room. Everyone was sitting down, except for Tobias and Ecco.

He looked very thoughtful to Wendy.

The two aliens and Tobias told of a civil war that was going on on Hyberion, that the planet recently have been flooded by the Kray'Taks by using comets.

Then the man said: Not only do we need the help of the SeaQuest, but we were hoping that Prince Eccorion would make use of his powers as well."

Wendy gasped, and the SeaQuest crew all turned to Ecco, who looked startled out of his thoughts.

"No, I am sorry," he said after a while. "I cannot get involved. This is not my fight."

The woman turned to him and her eyes were pleading.

"Please! Think of your nephew."

Wendy saw a flash of something she could not interpret in Ecco's eyes.

"Where is Ribon? And Calondryl?" he asked sharply.

"The Kray'Taks have Calondryl imprisoned. But before he was caught he managed to get Ribon on a small shuttle to Earth," the man answered.

Wendy was in turmoil. "_A nephew? And who were Ribon and Calondryl and what connection do they have to either of his siblings?"_ she thought. She turned to Ecco and thought to him: _"A nephew?"_

He quickly turned his head towards Wendy and the stern look on his face softened just a little bit for her to see.

"_I'm sorry,"_ he thought back. Then he turned to the aliens again.

"Where is he held imprisoned?"

There was a slight hesitation, that Ecco registered, before the man answered.

"Sadly, we do not know," he said and sounded sincerely apologetic. Ecco nodded and went back to looking thoughtful.

"_Who?"_ Wendy thought to him, or more like screamed in her thought.

"_Jeralynthia."_

She felt as if she couldn't breathe and as she turned away from Ecco she felt like she was almost hyperventilating. He had lied! If Jeralynthia had a child, then that must mean there actually were a way for Ecco and her to be together. But he had consistently denied that there was one.

"We'll have to think about this one," she heard Bridger say and the three aliens left the Ward room.

"Well, what do you all think?" Bridger asked but the crew was silent. "Did you sense anything?" he said and turned to Wendy. She felt she could not take it anymore and had to get out of there.

"No. Excuse me," she managed to say and got up so fast she knocked over the chair and ran for the doors.

"Wendy!" she heard Ecco call after her, but she kept running with tears streaming down her face the second time that day.

Ecco made a motion to run after her but Bridger stopped him.

"Not so fast! I have a few questions for you."

Ecco sighed and picked up Wendy's chair and sat down on it.

"I guess it's only fair," he said.

"How come that they knew about you?"

"My, uh... Brother-in-law is from this planet. You know all the stories you've heard about aliens visiting Earth? Well, they are true. There is, as far as I know, a tiny remnant of humans living here as well. I don't know much about how they got here. But anyway, ah, my sister met Calondryl, a human, who was visiting Earth and they had a son together. After a while Calondryl decided that he was going to travel back to Hyberion for a while, and he took Ribon with him. He promised my sister that he'd be back soon, but that was... Thirty-five years ago. If they told the truth then Ribon must be back at Earth."

Bridger nodded.

"Go after her," he said.

"Thank you," Ecco said relieved, and hurried for Wendy's quarters.

"Go away!" Wendy screamed when he knocked on the door.

"Please, I need to explain."

"There's nothing to explain! You lied to me! Was it all just a perverted little game to you? To get me to fall in love with you? Well, congratulations, mission accomplished! Now get the hell away from me!"

Ecco saw through the port hole how she threw herself back to the bunk face down and her shoulders

were shaking violently. She was right. He had lied. He wasn't going to deny that. But he wanted to tell her that he had only done it to protect her. But now Ecco feared she would never let him tell her that. He slowly drew away from the door and back to his own quarters.

Wendy's crying had turned into a silent sobbing. Her eyes were running, her nose was running, and she angrily took a tissue from the nightstand.

"_Damn him!"_she thought for the millionth time. Eventually, worn out by all the crying, she fell into sleep.

An annoying, beeping sound woke her up. Wendy picked up her PAL and pressed the button.

"Yes?"

"Dr. Smith, you are wanted at Med bay immediately," Dr. McKay's voice said.

"Ok, I'll be right there."

To her surprise she found Scott Keller lying in a bed.

"I've checked him. He's got a couple if bruised ribs, but other than that, he's going to be fine. And Captain Bridger wanted to make sure that this is Scott Keller."

"Why?" Wendy asked puzzled.

"Oh, you weren't there when the Kray'Taks faked my execution?"

"Why would they do that?"

"You have been fighting for the wrong side. Those you met were the Kray'Taks. They must've lied to you"

"But Tobias was there? Has he joined the enemy?"

"No he was taken hostage. Probably a Stormer using his body."

"Have you, ah... Heard of the names Ribon and Calondryl?"

"I sure have. Well, only one of the names actually, Calondryl. He is one of, if not the foremost, remaining scientists. He was part of the resistance but the Kray'Taks took him captive. Probably forcing them to build better ships so that they can conquer Earth as well."

"But that's terrible!"

"You're telling me! But you were going to 'probe' me or something? Make sure I was telling the truth."

"Ah, yes of course."

Ecco had been to see Commander Keller, and now stood at the Moon pool at Sea Deck. According to Commander Keller, Calondryl was held captive somewhere in the Kray'Taks ship. Ecco was dressed in a wet suit and was going to have a look around outside the mother ship. He stepped into the Moon pool and swam away with great speed. As far as he knew, the Kray'Taks didn't know yet that they were on to them and if he could find Calondryl and bring him back to Earth then maybe... Maybe he could patch things up with Wendy as well.

He swam close to the walls, stroking them with his hands, but only picked up on signals that felt alien. Up close the ship looked almost banged together from pieces of scrap metal. After examining the ship he came upon a wall where there were some strange vibrations on the other side and Ecco recognized them right away. It was Calondryl! He hurried back to the SeaQuest.

Ecco rushed out of the Moon pool, and got just in time to Launch bay where the Alpha and Bravo team were preparing. Captain Bridger was there and Wendy.

"Sir? Are you going in there?"

Bridger gave him an odd look when he saw that his head of Science was dressed in a wet suit and dripping from water.

"Yes we are, we are going to get Tobias. Scott says he got a pretty good idea where they keep him in the lower deck."

"That's where Calondryl is too! Could we get him too?"

"Yes, we can," the Captain said and emphasized 'we'.

"I want to come too!"

"First of all, you're a civilian, second, you are barefoot and wearing a wet suit..."

"Never mind that," Ecco whisked with his arm. "I..." he started but then he saw Wendy closing up her medical bag and headed for the shuttle. She threw him an expressionless look.

"Is she going?"

"Yes she is."

"Sir, it's dangerous, you can't let her go!"

"I can, and I will. She's in the navy, you're not, it could be useful with a doctor, end of story," Bridger turned and was about to head for the shuttle when Ecco called in a low voice: "Captain..."

Bridger turned with a sigh and Ecco looked him straight in the eyes.

"You have to let me go with you," he said once again but his tone of voice had changed to Bridger. It reminded him a bit of the hypnotizing sound of a purring cat and he felt like he had to do what the voice said. All he could see was Ecco's blue eyes.

"No, you can't..." he started half heartedly but was interrupted by Ecco's low intense voice.

"I need to be on that shuttle."

Nathan Bridger gave up his last resistance.

"Ok, but you stay out of harms way."

"Thank you Captain!" Ecco said and ran up the stairs to the Launch bay hatch. He deafened his guilty conscience with the thoughts of saving his friend and looking out for Wendy.

Brody gave him an odd look when he came aboard the shuttle in only a wet suit. Which was more than Wendy gave him. Not even a glance. Ecco's heart sank, but he sat down next to Piccolo and buckled up. After five minutes they had arrived at the mother ship and the laser docking was completed. Everyone hurried through the hole and ran in a corridor. It didn't take long until they came upon a guard, who fired at them, but Ortiz and Brody took him out.

Soon they came upon a door which Scott indicated that they should blow up. Brody attached a small bomb to the lock.

"Fire in the hall!" he shouted and everybody took shelter.

The door opened and behind it sat Tobias.

"Scan him," Bridger urged Ecco and Wendy.

"Tell me who we are. Don't say it loud but just focus of you memories of us," Wendy said and took his hand and closed her eyes.

"It's him," she said at length.

"Where is Calondryl?" Ecco asked.

"Probably in the cell next to mine, if he's still alive. I haven't heard anything from there in a while," Tobias answered.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the Kray'Taks have very sophisticated methods of torture and I haven't heard any screaming," he answered as they helped them out of the chair he was sitting in.

"How do we seize control over the mother ship?" Bridger asked.

"You can't! They've armed the control deck so there's no way through anymore. Here!" Tobias said and pointed at another cellar door and Brody repeated what he'd done before. The door blew open and revealed an infirmly skinny man who was sitting with his head bowed down. Wendy took his pulse. It was very weak but steady.

"He's alive, but barely. Be careful with him."

Ortiz and Brody gently lifted up the unconscious man. He was barely skin and bone. He reminded Wendy of the prisoners in World War 2 she had seen on T.V.

"What do we do with the mother ship?" Bridger asked Tobias

"Blow the plasma core. Destroy it!"

"But that means we have bought a one way ticket here!" Brody said.

"Not necessarily," Ecco interjected. "There may be another way home," he continued and looked at Wendy, who looked away.

"Ok, you two take Calondryl back to the shuttle while we find the plasma core," Bridger said to Wendy and Ecco.

Ecco nodded and carefully took his friend in his arms and they hurried down the corridor back to the shuttle.

They managed to get Calondryl down on a seat. It broke Wendy's heart to see a man like this, like a human skeleton, Just then he blinked a few times and then fully opened his eyes.

"Ecco?" he said and his voice was barely a whisper.

"Cavo thio ne, Cal" Ecco said softly and the man closed his eyes again and seemed more calm to Wendy.

"Will he make it?" Ecco asked Wendy with a voice full of concern.

"If we get back to SeaQuest he might have chance. He is severely dehydrated and malnourished. I don't know how long they've been starving him but he will be in a hospital bed for a long time I should guess."

She turned away to get her medical bag, and when she turned her head back, Calondryl was shrouded in a light, much like the one Chandra had used on Ecco when he had confronted Set, only this light was blue.

"What are you doing?"

"Just trying to give him some strength. I'm not as good a healer as Chandra, but I must do what I can, right?" he gave her a smile but she turned away again.

Soon they heard running footsteps in the hallway, and Lonnie got herself into the shuttle. But before everyone had gotten in, Piccolo yelled: "Kray'Taks!" To Wendy's surprise, Ecco rushed back into the corridor, and she got worried he might get hurt. But her pride forbid her to call him back.

Ecco stepped out in the middle of the crossfire between the SeaQuest crew and the Kray'Taks.

"Get back in!" Bridger shouted to him, but he just turned to the Kray'Taks and raised his palm and out of it shot a blue bolt which caused a giant pressure wave and the aliens fell stunned to the floor.

"Hurry! Back into the shuttle!"

The crew didn't have to be asked once again, but hurried as fast as they could back to the shuttle. Soon they were on their way back the SeaQuest.

"I thought I told you to stay out of harm's way," Bridger said. "Thank you," he added.

As soon as they were all safe back at SeaQuest, Bridger ordered Ford to take the submarine out of the vicinity of the mother ship. When they were at safe distance, Bridger pressed the button on the remote and there was a huge explosion that rocked SeaQuest hard. There was silence at the Bridge.

Then Bridger spoke: "You said that there might be a way to get us home?"

"Yes, there is... But, I will need Wendy's help," Ecco answered

"Do what you have to do." Bridger said

Ecco nodded.

"Your quarters?" he said to her.

"Ok," she said and led the way.

"What will I have to do?" she asked in a short tone of voice.

"Jeralynthia will lend you her powers. So, we sort of lift SeaQuest from here and Chandra and Endrean will pull from Earth."

"No! I will not go through that again!"

"It won't be like the last time when you borrowed my powers. We both know that it was your feelings for me... Our feelings for each other that made it so difficult," Ecco said softly.

"I didn't know you had feelings for me," Wendy said defiantly.

"You know I do."

"Well, you have a funny way of showing it then!"

"Please, we have to get home and you're the most accessible person on this boat, and... There's no one I'd rather ask anyway," Ecco pleaded.

"Ok, but just so you know, this changes nothing between us!"

Ecco nodded. "Let's sit down on the floor," he said.

They did so and Ecco told Wendy to take a deep breath and relax. After a few minutes, Wendy felt something different entering her body. It reminded her much of having Ecco's powers, but in another way. She felt as if she could fly, or send of a whirlwind with just a gesture with her arm. She also felt a calm soothing feeling, that was coming from Jeralynthia.

"Now, concentrate on SeaQuest and nothing but SeaQuest, like you would concentrate on bending a spoon or something. Think how badly you want to get home and just wish you could lift the whole boat and get it back to Earth."

Wendy did as Ecco had said and focused. Soon she could feel a small rumbling in the ship.

"It's working!" she said in amazement.

"Don't lose your focus now," and Wendy did what Ecco said and concentrated even harder. Sweat was breaking out on her body as the rumbling increased. After what felt like hours, Wendy felt her muscles relax and Jearlynthia's powers leaving her body with a calming feeling. Not at all as when she had borrowed Ecco's powers.

"Are we home now?" she asked Ecco?

"It feels so. I better call Bridger," he got up, seemingly unaffected by the ordeal, and reached for Wendy's PAL. She lay down on the floor and closed her eyes. Her muscles were weary but it felt like after a good workout pass at the gym. Ecco, came over to her and caressed her cheek but she instantly pushed the hand away.

"Ah.. We're home, just a few miles from Cape Quest actually," Ecco stammered. He had been unprepared for her rejection of his caress. She opened her eyes.

"Like I said, this changes nothing between us. I want to see as little of you as possible. Ok?"

Ecco didn't answer at first.

"You know, one of these days I will get you to trust me again," he said and got up and headed for the door.

"I wouldn't bet on it if I were you," was the last thing she said as he closed the door.


	9. Heartbeats

_Okay, so this chapter is a short one, and the next chapter will be the last. I want to thank all of you that has reviewed, it really do means a lot!_

Heartbeats

The SeaQuest was back in the waters of the Earth, and heading back to New Cape Quest. Wendy was in Med Bay working with the cuts and bruises that the crew had gotten on the planet Hyberion. "Ecco is here and wants to see that man, Calondryl, is it alright? Dr. McKay asked. Wendy had for a second forgotten about Ecco's betrayal and had actually managed to concentrate on her work. The mentioning of his name snapped her back to reality.

"Yes, by all means, let him in here," Wendy snapped at Dr McKay but as soon as she felt the fellow doctor's surprise and hurt, she quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry," she said. "You can send him in."

"You can see him now, but not too long and don't wear him out," Dr. McKay said to Ecco.

"Thank you."

Ecco pulled away the curtain and revealed what some of the crew referred to as 'the human skeleton' because of his seriously dehydrated and malnourished state. Calondryls eyes were closed, but as Ecco took his hand he opened them. It seemed to Ecco that his eyes, had gotten a new light in them, one that appeared safe and calm. Ecco made a motion with his arm and the healing blue light covered Calondryl.

"Tai faren, Calondryl." Ecco said softly and his friend greeted him in the same way.

"I thank you, Prince Eccorion, from the depths of my heart, for bringing me back to Earth. Never have I regretted a decision more than going back to Hyberion. And especially taking Ribon with me." Calondryl continued in the same language.

"What happened?"

"They tortured him! He has his mother's eyes, so the Kray'taks knew that there was something special about him. And they forced the truth out of me. They'd performed various tests on him to see what his powers were, and sometimes they'd let me sit in the next room just to hear the boy scream. It was awful, I cannot think about it!" tears were flowing from Calondryl's amber colored eyes. Ecco waited.

"I managed to break free one day, forty years ago, and get Ribon on a tiny shuttle to Earth. He must have been about five then. I sedated him first, and just as I hit the button to send off the shuttle the Stormers seized me. Oh, Ecco, what have I done? To Ribon, and to Jen? I don't even know if he's alive or not! It feels like I've coaxed her into letting me take him to my home planet. And to what end?"

"Calm down, Cal. With our blood running through his veins, it is most likely that he is immortal too. And he is on Earth, safe from the Kray'Taks." Ecco's words seemed to calm Calondryl a bit.

"But still... What will Jen say?"

"I think she'll be happy that you are alive and back on Earth. And together we will find Ribon!" Ecco said.

Wendy threw a quick glance at Ecco, who was sitting on Calondryl's bed speaking low with him in some language she didn't understand, and it felt as if the sight of him tore her heart apart. She kept revolving around the same thought over and over. Why did he have to lie to her? And her brain kept coming up with the same solution; talk to him. Ask him. But her pride forbid her.

When Ecco had left, Wendy went in to see Calondryl and check his status. Already he seemed better somehow. Stronger.

"Forgive me... English, no good," he said.

"That's alright. Try to get some rest instead of talking," Wendy said softly. But he seemed to search for the right words.

"You mad at Ecco?"

She was taken aback with the direct question.

"Well... Yes," she said slowly. "Has he said anything?"

"No... I feel... tension. I feel hurt. In both of you."

Wendy didn't know what to say.

"He... Not tell you? About the Path?"

"No, he did not tell me. What path?" she asked puzzled.

"The Path I took to be with Jeralynthia."

"No, he did not tell me," she said and her anger flared up again.

"Please, don't be mad. He good reasons for not saying. Go talk to him." Cal urged.

"I can't." Wendy said and hastily left her patient.

It was about lunch time when the SeaQuest docked at New Cape Quest. Wendy hurried off the sub to take a long walk down the beach to clear her head. She took a deep breath and filled her lungs with the sea breeze and took off her shoes to walk barefoot in the warm sand. It reminded her when she and Ecco had been at that imaginary beach, telling each other psychically how they felt. A tear began to make its way down her cheek. Deep down she knew, she knew that he hadn't lied about his feelings then. She sighed and sat down in the sand, looking out over the horizon and the calm water. Suddenly, she heard soft footsteps in the sand. She looked up and found Jeralynthia coming towards her.

"How are you feeling?" the Princess of the Wind asked and sat down next to her.

"I feel... When I first saw Ecco, my heart skipped a beat. And now I feel like I am stuck with an extra heartbeat," Wendy answered honestly. Jen nodded.

"Don't be too hard on him, he had his reasons for not telling you."

"Funny, so did Calondryl say. Oh, I'm so sorry! You must be dying to see him."

"It can wait" said Jen, though her eagerness under a calm surface did not escape Wendy. "Until I have convinced you to talk to my brother."

Wendy didn't answer, but pulled up her knees to her chin and felt like crying again.

"Come now," Jen said softly. "Is it really worth it? Saving your pride, and losing your soul?"

"I guess not," Wendy answered quietly.

"You are one stubborn woman," Jen laughed. "Let us go see our men."

Wendy knocked on Ecco's cabin door.

"Come in."

"Hey," she said and closed the door behind her.

"Hey. How are you doing?"

"Ah... Not too good to tell you the truth. I guess I've overreacted."

"I don't blame you, I should have been honest with you from the start."

"Then, why weren't you?"

"I wanted to protect you."

"Cal spoke of a path? Is that what you were protecting me from?"

"Yes. Little is known of that way, all we know is that it makes you strong enough to be with one of us, that it makes you immortal. When we sent Cal down that path... First he was unconscious for days, and when came to, he refused to speak of what he had gone through. Then he started to change, subtle things at first. He spoke of wanting to go back to Hyberion and fight for his people. When they had Ribon, that seemed to calm him down for a while."

"So... You were afraid of me taking off to another planet?" Wendy felt her anger rise inside again.

"No, of course not. I was afraid of losing you. That you would... die. When we were told of the path, we were also warned that it was not at all risk free. Calondryl is a direct descendant of the people of Atlantis that, when their continent collapsed, fled to outer space and Hyberion. So, I think that gave him some natural strength to whatever he had to face."

"So you don't think I would be strong enough?"

"Don't twist my words, as I said I feared for your life, and I'd rather you be alive and well."

They were both quiet for a while. Then Wendy spoke:

"I want to do it. I want to walk that path of yours."

Ecco opened his mouth to protest but Wendy stopped him.

"If that is a way for us to be together then I don't see why we shouldn't try it."

"But if it costs you your life?"

"Then so be it," she said firmly.

Ecco looked at his loved one, and saw that she meant what she said. He nodded slowly.

"I will summon the others."

Wendy walked up to him and gave him a warm hug.

"Don't worry. It'll be alright," she said

Ecco and Wendy stood at the beach, looking out over the ocean. They were both silent. Ecco had just performed that same ritual as he had when they were swimming with the whales.

"Are you ready?" he asked Wendy and took her hand. She nodded and they started to walk out in the water. As soon as they were deep enough to dive under, they did so. Ecco said some words she could not discern, and suddenly there seemed to be a huge maelstrom forming around them. To Wendy's astonishment, she felt how they were being pulled out to sea, deeper and deeper, by a strong current. Soon they were so deep that it was pitch black and she could not see a thing. They were being pulled faster and deeper by the current, and at length, Wendy could see a light-blue light shining far below and the strong current were drawing them closer to that light. Down in a deep abyss lay a great castle, from which the light was coming from. As they drew closer, the current slowly released its grip, so that they could swim up to a enormous, ornate, leaved door. Ecco made a motion with his arm and the doors slowly opened and the swam in. Wendy could feel her heart pounding against her chest.

After swimming through long corridors, they finally came upon a stair that led up to the surface. Ecco was still holding her hand as they walked out of the water. Standing at the top of the stairs was a man, who looked a lot like Ecco with his blue eyes and black hair. He greeted them with a warm smile.

"Welcome back my Prince!" he said.

"I thank you, Jarco. This is Dr. Wendy Smith, and Wendy, this is Jarco, my second-in-command."

Before Wendy could reach out her hand and say hello, the man bowed. Wendy felt a little awkward and didn't know what to do, but she bowed her head towards Jarco.

"I suppose you want to get out of that wet suit now?" Ecco said to Wendy. "Is there a room ready, Jarco?"

"Certainly, right this way," Jarco gestured and they followed him through a somewhat smaller double door.

As they went through long valved corridors in what seemed like blue marble, Wendy whispered to Ecco: "But I don't have anything else than this wet suit to wear."

"Don't worry, I think we can find some clothes for you," Ecco chuckled softly.

After walking a long while in a myriad of corridors, Jarco stopped and gestured to a door.

"Here is a room for Dr. Smith. I'll leave you be now," he said and bowed once again.

"Thank you, Jarco," Ecco said and opened the door. The first Wendy saw was a huge bed with delicate silk curtains. As she stepped into the room, she saw that everything was beautifully decorated in only blue shades. Wendy felt as if the whole atmosphere in the room was calm and soothing. Then she noticed a dress lying on the bed in an exquisite sapphire blue color. She reached out her hand to touch it and it was the softest fabric she had ever felt.

"You like it?" Ecco smiled.

"I love it!"

"Then it is yours. I'll leave you so you can get dressed and rest some if you want. When you're ready you can just ring that bell," he said and motioned to a silver bell on the night stand.

"I don't know if I can rest, it's all so exciting."

Ecco grew serious.

"I think you should rest for a while, who knows what you'll be up against." Then his face softened again.

"Wendy... I don't know how to say this, but... In a way I am glad that you are doing this, though I am terrified for your sake."

"Don't be. I'm not going to let anyone or anything kill me!" she answered confidently.

Ecco gently took her head in his hands and gave her a light kiss on the forehead. Then he left.

Wendy found that a nightgown also was laying on the bed, and she quickly got out of the wet suit and put it and slipped into bed. She took a deep breath and felt almost strangely at peace with everything, as if there was nothing in her past to regret, and nothing to be afraid of in the future. She was just here, and now. And soon she was asleep.


	10. Oceans of love

_It took quite a long time to write this chapter. Well, not so much when I actually sat down and finished it. Can't believe it took me two years and more to finish this story. But now it is, and I hope you enjoy this last chapter. And I also want to thank you for all of your kind reviews._

Oceans of love

The first thing that entered Wendy's conscious mind was the sensation of soft fabric against her skin. This wasn't the cotton sheets she was used to from her bunk on SeaQuest, but much more silky. As she opened her eyes, she found she was in a strange bed, in a strange room. Then her memory came back and she smiled at the thought of Ecco. Wendy carefully stretched her limbs contentedly as a cat and sat up in the bed. She wondered how long she had been sleeping, but since there were no windows in the room she couldn't tell by the light. "How silly of me," she thought. "I must be miles and miles below the surface."

Wendy got up and put on the beautiful dress Ecco had given her before. It fitted perfectly. Then she saw the silver bell, which he had told her to ring when she was ready. Wendy felt a little silly to ring for service like someone out of a 19th century novel. But she realized that she would only get lost trying to find her way, so she picked up the bell. It chimed a beautiful sound, and not long after there was a knock on the door. Wendy opened and she saw a fair woman with long black hair and same shining blue eyes as Ecco.

"Good evening Dr. Smith, I will take you to the Great Hall now," the woman smiled. "Did you get some rest?"

They went out in the long corridor and Wendy felt the soft fabric of the dress caress her body as she moved.

"Yes I did, thank you. By the way, how long was I sleeping?"

"Not more than a few hours," said the woman and gestured to a huge open door, and inside the Great Hall, Wendy spotted Endrean.

"But Ecco has been pacing to and fro ever since he left your room, waiting for you to wake up," the Prince of Fire continued her escort's sentence. Wendy looked around and met Ecco's eyes, he was smiling sheepishly.

"I've been waiting too. So that we could eat!" Endrean said and laughed merrily.

Finally words seemed to find their way out of Ecco's mouth.

"Yes, we have prepared a feast," he said and gestured to a long table, where besides Endrean, Chandra, Jeralynthia and Calondryl were also sitting. Cal looked much healthier and stronger than when Wendy had last seen him.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to keep you waiting," she said but Ecco walked up to her and took her in his arms.

"Don't worry. You are worth waiting for," he whispered. "Come now, let us eat!"

It was indeed a great feast, with lots of strange and exotic fruits that Wendy had never seen or tasted before. But they tasted sweet, and the golden liquid that were poured in their glasses by servants, was equally as wonderful. Though she felt lighthearted, she couldn't escape the feeling of a creeping doom covered in mirthfulness. So when there was a pause in the laughing and joking, she decided confront whatever was beneath this surface. She turned to Calondryl.

"So, Cal... Any words of advice?"

The Hall instantly fell silent, and Wendy could practically feel the silence creeping up her back like cold shivers. Cal looked her straight in the eye and answered: "I am sorry, I cannot help you. You will understand."

"Neither of us can help you, for we do not know what you are about to face, save Calondryl and I do not believe he is allowed to," Chandra said apologetically.

Cal gave the Princess of Earth a grateful nod. But though their words didn't exactly calm Wendy, she took a deep breath and said to Ecco: "I am ready. "

"Are you sure?" he answered as if he had trouble to get the words out of his mouth and wanted to delay the moment as much as possible.

"Yes, I am."

Ecco nodded.

"Then we will go."

The four elementals rose from their seats and Wendy did the same. Ecco took the lead out of the Hall, and through a myriad of long corridors. No one spoke, and Wendy felt like she was walking to her own funeral. At length, they came upon a door with no door knob nor handle. Ecco put his had to the door and whispered some words unknown to her, and it opened slowly as if it hadn't been used for a thousand years or more.

It was a small and perfectly round room. The light was dull and sort of blueish. In the middle there was a square elevation point, and as she stepped closer she could see markings on it, pentagrams, half-moons and other esoterical signs.

"Wendy, if you will, step up into the square," Ecco said in a low tone of voice and held her hand as she stepped up onto the square. He seemed unwilling to let go of her, and she turned and faced him, his eyes looked frightened and for the first time Wendy realized the seriousness of what she was about to do. Throwing herself into the unknown, and there seemed to be a very slim chance that she would make it out alive. A discreet cough from Endrean made Ecco let go of her hand, and Wendy suddenly felt so lonely.

The four place themselves each in on corner.

"Wendy Smith, daughter of Christopher Smith and Lexington Fischer-Smith, we will now give you our blessings. Will thou take them?" Endrean spoke in a booming voice.

"I will."

"Then turn to each of us in turn, clockwise. I will begin, when you are ready."

"I am ready," Wendy said and looked straight into Endreans eyes. He then raised hand and seemed to aim somewhere over Wendy's head.

"I, Endrean, Prince of Fire and Flame, give thy my blessing to pass!"

Instantly Wendy felt as if she had been dropped into a volcano. "I'm on fire!" she thought she screamed when she looked at her arm which was licked by flames. After a while the feeling of heat faded slowly. She felt out of breath and took a while to calm herself down. She then turned to Chandra.

"I Chandra, Princess of Earth, give thy my blessing to pass!" she too raised her hand and a green beam joined Endreans yellow.

The room quickly darkened and suddenly, Wendy felt as if she was dragged down further and further through soil. It was dark and she couldn't see a thing, let alone breathe. But, wise from the previous experience she waited until her lungs craved for air, and she took a deep breath and so, the darkness ceased too.

Wendy swallowed hard before she turned to face Jen.

"I, Jeralynthia, Princess of Wind and Storms, give thy my blessing to pass!" and she also raised her hand and a pink beam joined the other two. Wendy had almost acknowledged the tension from the beams when she suddenly was engulfed by icy winds, mixed with gentle summer breezes. She hugged her arms tightly to her body, to protect from the cold, but to little use, it felt as the winds blew right through her. It seemed like half of forever had passed when the winds finally ceased.

Wendy could feel the energy from the beams pouring down in her body. It seemed to press her down like gravity and she could barely stand up straight. She rubbed her arms to get rid of the cold, before turning to Ecco. He seemed to hesitate and she heard his voice in her head: "I love you." And then he too raised his hand before she could answer him.

"I, Eccorion, Prince of the Sea and Rivers, give thy my blessing to pass!"

And as his energy flowed down into her body, Wendy was pressed down to her knees and the sensation of being under water came over her. Then she fell to the floor, and all was dark.

"Wendy!" Ecco cried and he jumped forward and took her gently in his arms. His hand was trembling as he fumbled to check her pulse. He exhaled a deep breath of relief when he found it to be there. Weak, but steady. Ecco slowly lifted her up and followed by his brother and sisters, he carried her into the room in which she had slept and lay her down on the bed. He then took her hand and sat down beside her. Worry colored his fair features.

"No, my dear brother, you know you can't stay with her," Jeralynthia softly spoke.

"She might need me!"

"You know you can't interfere, we will watch over her." Endrean said.

With a long look at his loved one, who seemed to be peacefully asleep, Ecco sighed and got up and went out of the room. Jeralynthia followed him. The other two remained, silently watching over Wendy.

"Wake up, Wendy Smith," a voice softly called. She opened her eyes but found she could see nothing but darkness. "Have I gone blind?" she thought and rapidly threw herself up in a sitting position.

"Do not worry Wendy, you have passed the first test, and you are alive," the gentle voice spoke once more. It was as if it was two voices speaking simultaneously, one man and one woman.

"Where am I?"

"You have passed out of the realm of the living and into another dimension."

"I see. What will I have to do?"

"Choose," said the voice and gave Wendy a shiver down her spine of foreboding.

Ecco was pacing by the table where they earlier had had their feast. Jen was sitting down and watching her brother's distressed motions.

"I know all too well what you are going through," she said at length. Ecco stopped in his tracks and looked at his sister.

"If only Cal, would say something about the Path, then maybe..."

"Then maybe what? You know you can't interfere, or giver her your strength. She can have no advantages."

Ecco continued his pacing. Suddenly he stopped again and kicked a chair to the other side of the Great Hall.

"I don't understand why we were given the power to love if this is what we have to suffer through."

Jen seemed to think long and hard about this.

"I do not know, but I do know this: I do not regret a single moment I have spent with Cal, or even the anxiety when he went through whatever Wendy is facing." Ecco looked into her eyes.

"Not event that he took Ribon away from you to Hyberion? You don't resent him for that?"

"I can't. I love him," the Princess of the Wind simply said.

Ecco walked a few paces back and forth. Then he sat down opposite of his sister.

"What if she dies from me?"

Jen took his hands in hers.

"I know."

"No, what if... She dies... from me?"

Pink eyes met blue.

"I know."

The darkness had faded, and Wendy stood now in a forest. Its trees were tall and lush and green, and the moss beneath her bare feet were damp from dew. It was dawn, and the sun was rising in what Wendy assumed to be the east. Birds where chirping and she could see a squirrel make its way up a tree. It seemed to be a blissful morning in a beautiful forest.

"Now Wendy Smith, This is your first test." the unknown voice said.

"What will I have to do?"

"Survive through the woods."

Her heart began to beat faster as she realized the fair scenery had only been a facade. She swallowed hard and took a few trying steps into the forest. The light began to fade the further she got among the trees. Soon, she got her heart in her throat as she saw something grey move towards her. It was two great wolves that came proudly walking towards her. Then they sat down a few paces before her and looked at her solemnly.

"What shall I do?" she thought frantically. Instincts told her that if she would try to go past or around them, they would only kill her. Then she caught one of the wolves' gaze. It was emerald green as Chandra's eyes. Wendy decided to try telepathy.

"Are you friends?" she thought to them innocently.

She was startled when one of the wolves answered.

"Yes, we will be your guides through the woods if you will have us?"

"Wendy knelt down before the two wolves.

"I would be so thankful if you would help me through."

The wolves rose.

"Prepare for a dangerous journey."

The two animals assembled one on each side and they started walking. Though it seemed to have been dawn, darkness grew thicker again and the leaves and flowers began to wither away, leaving dead haunted trees. They had not gone far until Wendy felt something rip at her right shoulder. It had felt like a branch but as she turned she saw only dead bushes and trees. It was only a flesh wound so she covered it with her hand and continued on. The wolves had quickened their pace somewhat. Not long after, more and more trees started to whipping their branches after her.

"How far?" she thought to the wolves, but got no answer. Then, in the corner of her eye Wendy noticed someone coming towards them. It was a little girl, perhaps five or six years of age.

Wendy stopped to meet her.

"We cannot linger!" one of the wolves growled in her head.

"But it's just a little girl," she thought back.

"I am lost," the girl said and reached out her hand to Wendy's. "Would you help me find my way out?"

"Of course!" she answered and just as she raised her hand she realized how unnaturally pale the girl was and at the same time, one of the wolves slammed its jaws tight around the girl's wrist. Immediately the girl's face changed. She hissed and showed large fangs, and her hands grew long claws that slashed at the wolf. Wendy backed a few steps, uncertain what to do.

"Run!" the other wolf growled, which broke her spell of immobility. A she ran, more and more ghosts and demons came up from the trees, and their long-drawn moaning filled her ear drums and almost drew her insane. She started running almost blindly between the two wolves. Thorns pierced through her bare soles and she screamed in agony. Wendy had lost track of any time perception she might had had, when bright sunlight met her eyes and the trees was once again, green and healthy. She limped out of the woods with the wolves slowly going by her side. Then she caught a glimpse of the wolf that had bitten the undead.

"Oh no!" she cried when she saw its wounds and fell down on her knees, gently touching the torn fur. "I.. I am so sorry," she stammered. "If I only had my medical bag, then..."

"I thank you, for your concern, Wendy Smith. But you needn't worry about us. But for your concern I will do this for you." And the wolf started to lick the hurt soles of her feet, with a cool tounge, and soon, all the wounds were healed.

"Thank you," she said and tears filled her eyes, both of gratitude and sadness.

"I suppose we part ways here?" she asked.

"We do. Take care Wendy Smith, you journey has only begun."

And the wolves dissolved.

Wendy got up and started walking. The sun were at it's zenith at it grew hotter and hotter. As she got up on a sand dune, two huge lions came to greet her.

"Hail, Wendy Smith. We will show you the way through the desert."

"I thank you!"

They started walking and now Wendy had her senses at full stretch, she knew the way through the desert wouldn't be an easy one. The hot desert winds did little to cool her, in fact she felt as she was breathing warm sand. There were bones of various creatures scattered around, and as she looked up in the sky she saw vultures circling her head.

Endrean watched the unconscious Wendy lying in the bed.

"I pray that I never fall in love," he said gravely when he saw her tossing and turning as if she had nightmares. His sister could only nod in agreement.

A man came crawling towards them.

"Water! Please!"

Wendy looked with a wait-and-see attitude.

"Water! Please! I will perish!"

"I have no water." she said apologetically.

But the man seemed in no mood for apologies. He suddenly stood up and quickly grew to five times Wendy's height and raised his feet to squash her. The lions didn't have to tell her to run. The very sand began to take the form of demons, and with long claws they slashed at her and she got a serious wound in her left arm. They kept on running, and at length Wendy started to sense that it was a little cooler. Indeed, soon the whole desert had changed into an icy tundra. The lions had left before she got a chance to thank them. Wendy was very weary, and though she had at first welcomed the icy winds, she was soon cold in the thin dress she was wearing. It was full of tears and Wendy started crying because it seemed ruined and she felt alone with no clue as what to do on this icy barren land. Soon she heard the soft flapping of wings and two white-headed eagles landed before her. One eagle cocked its head at her.

"Are you ready for the next stage of the Path?"

"No!" Wendy sobbed. She was dead tired, and the wounds she had gotten felt as to have been infected. And not only her body was tired but also her soul yearned for sleep. The two birds waited silently.

"Do you want to give up?"

The thought of the warm comfortable bed she had woken up in, what seemed like years ago, beckoned her. And then her thoughts wandered to Ecco.

"No, I do not want to give up!" she said grimly and rose to her feet. "But I can't walk here, my feet were almost burned to a crisp in the desert and they hurt," she said and looked out on the frozen tundra.

"You are not going to walk."

"I should have figured as much," she muttered. "How do I do it?"

"Just follow us."

The two eagles flew up and Wendy instinctively leaped after them, and found she didn't fall back to the ground.

"So what's next? More demons trying to kill me?" but the eagles were silent.

Though it was a wonderful feeling to be flying, Wendy could not relax. She anticipated more demons and this time they didn't seem to bother to disguise themselves. Suddenly, the enormous clouds had huge, hideous faces and the blew icy winds to get them off course. Wendy sobbed by the cold and by the thought that they had saved the worst for last. She forced herself to fly as fast as she possibly could, and follow the eagles, who also seemed to have trouble holding a steady course.

Then the winds dissipated and the eagles flew in separate directions and Wendy found herself falling freely. There wasn't enough time to be scared, before she plunged in to the sea. At least the sea was luke warm, she thought absently, as she waited for her escort. After a long while, she realized she would have to make this one on her own and started to swim slowly. Then she heard a long moaning sound, which she couldn't place at first. It felt friendly but she didn't quite dare to trust it. The song was heard again, and it dawned upon her that this was the song of a great blue whale. She swam as fast as she could towards the sound, hoping to see her friend The Big Blue. The sound took her deeper and deeper. But instead of seeing the whale, she came upon a sunken ship. Wendy stopped swimming. All of her sixth, seventh and eight senses told her that there was something dangerous with that ship. An sure enough, she saw faint veils of souls rising up towards her. And the words of Set was ringing in her ears. "Is there anything more treacherous? You cannot love the Sea for the Sea cannot love you back!" Wendy was paralyzed and the ghosts of the dead that had drowned were approaching. Then, the thought of that time at the Alpha colony, brought back the memory of Ecco's love. And with the sole thought of him she pushed herself further. The song of the whale was heard again, and she swam towards it for her life. The water grew shallower and at length she could throw herself upon a sandy beach, just as the sun was about to set. She panted heavily as she lay there in the sand.

Jeralynthia entered the room where Wendy was lying.

"How is she," she asked, though she could see no change.

"She tosses and turns sometimes, but she is hanging in there," Endrean answered.

"How long has it been?"

"One day and one night."

A trace of worry flew over Jen's face.

"Cal didn't take this long..." she whispered.

Though warmth lingered in the sand where Wendy was lying, it didn't stop her from shaking with cold and fever. It was a long time ago since the infections had begun to spread throughout her body. But she didn't fear for her body at the moment. All the images, from the little girl in the woods to the storm demons was threatening her sanity.

"Why am I here?" she thought absently. "Why am I not back at SeaQuest?"

"Well done, Wendy Smith, you have walked the Path and came out alive, not many could have done so." the unknown voice spoke. "Your compassion to others almost killed you. But you had a great help through the sea"

"Please, can we speak of something else? I am trying not to remember everything that has happened the past few hours. Or is it days?" she suddenly wondered.

"You have yet one more test to pass," said the voice.

As the last rays of sunshine passed into the horizon, Wendy felt that she was being lifted up by some invisible hands. She flew straight up into the atmosphere, until there was nothing else around her but darkness and stars.

"Now, you must choose."

"Choose what?"

"Look behind you."

Wendy turned easily around and saw what she first thought was the sun. It looked like huge half open eye. The oval was shining so bright that she first had to cover her eyes. And then she felt it. The total, unconditional love. A feeling soothing for her wounded soul, and she felt that this was a place to mend and be whole again. Wendy saw, and was amazed by how everything, from the greatest of planets, to the smallest of bug in the tiniest planet was embraced by this ambra colored light.

"Is this heaven?" she thought.

"Some call it that. It has many names and no name. The question is, do you want to go into that light, or do you choose life as an immortal and thus, giving up on you place here?"

Wendy yearned for the light, her soul needed it and she was a part of it too. She began moving towards the light, and as she drew closer she heard celestial tones and she felt like her chest were about to explode with tears of happiness.

"Have you chosen, Wendy Smith?"

She was about to say yes, when a memory stirred in the depths of her heart. "I've felt this before" she thought. "But when?" Wendy searched for the eluding memory, and saw a dark, gloomy mining colony.

"What's this?"

In her mind she was sucked in to the colony and into a room where two persons were sitting, holding hands and now she recognized who they were. But more importantly, she saw the light flowing back and forth between those two people.

"Ecco can give me the healing that I need. I love him, I choose him!"

"It is done," the voice said and Wendy found herself in a whirlwind that brought her downwards.

"She's hardly not breathing at all!" Endrean said and ran up to the bed and to Wendy's wrist to check her pulse. It was frighteningly slow.

"What should we do?"

"Nothing, we cannot interfere either, and..."

"I'm getting Ecco!" Endrean said and dashed off before Jen could speak. Soon the two brothers were back.

"Is she..?" Ecco's voice trailed off.

"I do not know, she might be."

Ecco slowly went up to the bed and sat down. He took Wendy's hand, and just as he did so, she opened here crystal blue eyes. She looked a little disoriented and tired, but as their eyes met Ecco's, she smiled widely. His siblings quietly left the room.

"Hey you. I thought that... That you were lost."

"I almost was," she said and stroked away one of his tears with her thumb.

"How are you feeling?"

Wendy thought about the question.

"I feel... Like I can see things more clearly now, how everything is connected. And I feel stronger. Strong enough to do this!" she said with a mischievous smile. And she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips, and he eagerly answered that kiss. As their lips slowly parted, he couldn't help but ask.

"Strong enough for..?"

Wendy just laughed and pulled him closer for another kiss.


End file.
